SSS Rank Secret
by yellow uzumaki
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menceritakan padanya sebuah rahasia rank SSS yang hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang. Siapa sajakah mereka dan apa rahasia itu. Check It Dot
1. Chapter 1

Rahasia SSS Rank

Disclaimer: Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre: Tragedy , Romance , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

"…" **(perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

**MINDS CAPE**

Di sebuah ruangan di depan sebuah kurungan yang sangat besar terlihat seorang pria yang masih terlihat muda berbicara dengan seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya .Pria tersebut memakai baju biru berlengan panjang ,rompi jounin , celana shinobi standart yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya , sepatu ninja standart dan sebuah jubah putih dengan aksen api orange terpasang dengan gagahnya pada tubuh pria tersebut dengan tulisan "HOKAGE KEEMPAT" dengan huruf kanji dibelakangnya . Ya , orang tersebut adalah sang Yondaime hokage berjulukan "konoha no kiroii senkou" aka. Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan pria di depannya menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dan orange, celana berwarna orange . pria tersebut adalah wayang utama kita (memangnya OVJ # author di sate parto) , tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lama tidak bertemu ,Naruto." Kata minato.

" Si..siapa kamu? Dan..dan kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"**kk..kau….yondaime hokage" geram Kyubi.**

"kurasa kita harus berpindah tempat" kata Minato. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya ,mereka berdua (Minato & Naruto) berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang semuanya putih bersih tak ada bercak ataupun noda sedikitpun (sudah dibersihkan kru dengan bantuan bom milik Deidara (author kena bomnya Deidara).

"Naruto putriku, waktu tou-san tidak banyak. Tou-san akan menyampaikan beberapa hal saja" kata Minato.

"tt..tou-san." kata Naruto sedikit terbata-bata. lalu dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut Minato.

"Kenapa..hiks…hiks..kenapa tou-san meninggalkanku .Kenapa tou-san tidak bersamaku. Dan hiks..hiks kenapa ayah membiarkanku sendiri tanpa ada siapapun yang peduli padaku..hiks..hiks. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan dianggap sampah..hiks..hiks" ucap Naruto panjang lebar kepada tou-sannya.

"Naruto. Tou-san mengerti perasaanmu dan tou-san yakin kau itu kuat ….dalam jiwa dan ragamu..tou-san terpaksa melakukannya demi melindungi desa dan juga demi melindungimu."ujar Minato

Seketika mata naruto terbelalak . dan ia tidak bisa berkatal agi.

"Naruto. percayalah pada tou-san, tou-san sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu"kata Minato.

"aku..aku percaya padamu tou-san" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Minato merasa lega mendengarnya

"Naruto, tou-san akan menyampaikan beberapa hal .Pertama, tentang pria bertopeng yang menyerang ibumu dihari kelahiranmu. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Dia membuat kehancuran dunia. Dan jika kau memiliki sebuah pertanyaan, tanyakanlah pada kyubi. "kata Minato

"Naruto. Kupercayakan konoha padamu, putriku."kata Minato setelah ia memperbaiki segel Naruto.

Setelah itu Minato memeluk Naruto dan perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan. sejenak Naruto masih merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini di impikannya, kehangatan seorang Ayah.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke tempat di depan jeruji kandang Kyubi. karena rasa penasarannya yang memuncak, Naruto akhirnya bertanya pada Kyubi.

"ehem..hei kyubi "panggil Naruto.

"**grr. ada apa gaki?"Tanya kyubi**

"A..ano..eto bagaimana mengatakannyaya?" ucap naruto

"Jangan membuatku menunggu , gaki. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." ucap kyubi.

"itu..masalah kenapa tou-san ku selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan putri "Tanya Naruto

"ooo..itu yang kautanyakan. Ia memanggilmu begitu karena kau itu putrinya, kau itu sebenarnya perempuan ,Naruto. Aku sudah tidak sabar bagaimana cantiknya dirimu di ulang tahunmu yang ke-17" ucap kyubi sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung membeku. dia masih menganggap kyubi hanya bercanda .

"hehehe… kau bercandakan ,kyubi. tidak mungkin aku ini perempuan ,kau pasti berbo.." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa garing dan langsung dipotong oleh kyubi.

"Aku tidak bercanda ,gaki dan aku juga tidak berbohong. Seorang (kok seorang , harusnya seekor!# terserahku mulut-mulutku sendiri rasakanini # author di bijudama kyubi) kyubi no youko pantang untuk berbohong" tegas kyubi. Naruto terduduk lemas mulutnya kelu, hatinya sakit, pikirannya keruh dan mentalnya seakan runtuh begiitu saja ketika mendengar itu, lalu dengan cepat kyubi menambahkan

"dan..sebenarnya.. aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, tapi aku tidak sanggup menghancurkan semangat dan keceriaanmu."

Naruto menangis, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

"hei gaki. kemarilah" ucap kyubi (bernada memerintah)

Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mengikuti perintah kyubi .

"maafkan aku…maaf telah membuatmu berada di jurang kekacauan ini dan.."kata kyubi terpotong.

"tak apa-apa kyubi..hiks..hiks.. kau tak perlu meminta maaf …hiks…hiks… kau tidak bersalah kok, dan kyubi … arigatou" ucap Naruto masih menangis dan langsung memeluk kyubi. kyubi terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya membalas pelukan Naruto dengan melingkarkan ekornya.

"sudahlah, Naruto jangan menangis lagi. Kemana si Uzumaki Naruto yang dulu berisik dan murah senyum" kata kyubi menenangkan Naruto. dan Naruto langsung tersenyum mendengar itu.

"nah…..itu baru Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal" ucap kyubi

-Skip time-

Sore hari di apartemen Naruto sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun ke-17 Naruto, ia masih sibuk membersihkan apartementnya. Ia sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya yang diperlukan. Dan tanp asadar ia tertidur. ia sudah lelah badannya juga pikirannya, ditambah dengan suara ramai penduduk yang mengingatkannya pada peristiwa pahit masa lalunya ketika ia ulang tahun. Tanpa diketahuinya suara ramai tersebut terjadi karena para warga sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk pahlawan mereka a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto

Malam hari pukul 11.50 ia terbangun oleh suara kyubi yang mengagetkannya

"hei gaki ,kau tidak jadi pergi?"Tanya kyubi

"tentu saja aku harus pergi. Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka" ujar Naruto dan kemudian ia mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari desa. Dan sekarang tinggal 3 menit se belum hari ulang tahunnya dania telah sampai di hutan perbatasan Negara Hi. Tinggal sedikit lagi akan keluar dari wilayah Negara Hi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya adalah ucapan seseorang yang familiar di telinganya dan seorang perempuan, ya seorang perempuan karena suaranya suara perempuan berjubah hitam.

"kau tidak apa-apa ,Naruto "ucap sosok yang tiba-tiba ada didepan Naruto.

.

.

.

Yosh chapter 1 chapter please.

Siapakahwanita yang ditemuiNarutotersebut?tebaksiapadia di review di chapter selanjutnya see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rahasia SSS Rank

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Romance , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

"…" **(perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Yooo minna!

Yellow Uzumaki kembali lagi. Pasti udah kangen ya sama saya# bruk bruk bruk authir kena lemparan sepatu eaders(readers: telat update!) gomennasai saya tidak bias update kilat karena sya sudah kelas 9 dan harus banyak belajar deh, juga karena saya ngetiknya pakai laptop paman saya jadi harus antri# kayak BBM sebelum ke cerita saya mau balas review dulu yaa!(readers:ya ! tapi jangan lama-lama ya!) OK deh!

Akira No Sikhigawa:

Wah saya senang anda bingung menjawabnya#bugh di pukul nanti ada di chap seperti yang dikatakan Akira-san saya juga sedih fanfic itu gak dilanjutkan,doakan saya ya biar fanfic ini tuntas setuntas-tuntasnya tuntasnya tun.. #plak author ditampar arya wiguna .ok ini lanjutannya terima kasih udah review

Abi Putra ramadhan:

kasih sudah review

Kaname:

Yaaa ini udah dilanjut trims udah review

Hanako-chan:

wah ternyata tebakan sedikit lagi benar, jika nenek chiyo tidak ada disana(apa maksudmu bocah#author di kejar-kejar boneka nenek chiyo)karena ini ficts semi canon maka nenek chiyo sudah mati#jleb author kena tusuk nenek chiyo. Ini lanjutannya, salam kenal juga senpai

OK tidak usah banyak sambutan karena tidak ada yang perlu disambut .(pak bupati datang mau kasih sambutan lagi!#kabur biar cepet baca ceritanya)

Kamera , rolling , action!

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Pertemuan Kembali

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa" kata sosok perempuan tersebut. Dan setelah itu semua menjadi gelap dipenglihatan Naruto

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun. Dikerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali (bengawan solo) hingga ia sepenuhnya sadar .

"di..dimana aku..dan kenapa aku melayang? Apakah aku sudah mati?"

"Naruto. Kau sudah sadar rupanya , kau membuatku khawatir saja. Tidur sampai tiga hari lama…."kata perempuan tersebut terpenggal sambil terbengong(author di suriken sama perempuan itu)

"…nya"kata sosok tersebut melnjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong.

"hei siapa kau? Dan kau kemanakan Naruto?"Tanya wanita tersebut .

"kk…Konan?" ucap Naruto gugup. jren jreng jreng, yap perempuan tersebut adalah menyebutkan hanya berjubah hitam karena saat itu naruto terbaring, jadi hanya terlihat warna hitamnya saja tanpa awan saat ini kita menyebut sosok wanita tersebut dengan Konan

"dariman kau tahu namaku gadis asing" ucap Konan tajam. 'tunggu dulu, gadis asing' batin Naruto. Kemudian iapun meneliti tubuhnya satu persatu. Kulitnya masih tan eksotis, tangannya sedikit mengecil dan ototnya pun tidak terlihat, tiga garis mirip kumis kuving masih bertengger di kedua pipi chubbynya, rambutnya memanjang sampai punggung, dan dia mempunyai payudara yang ehem lumayan seksi dan pakaian yang dipakainya tadi terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Konan bingung dengan kelakuan gadis di depannya yang memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah selesai meneliti tubuhnya , Naruto pun tertunduk lesu bulir-bulir bening mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya dan mengalir ke pipinya. Konan yang melihat itupun merasa bersalah , karena ia mengira gadis itu menangis karena sambutan ramahnya tadi .

"hei jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi " kata Konan bersalah. Gadis didepannya masih terus itu membuat Konan semakin merasa Konan memeluk gadis itu bermaksud menenang kannya, dan itu berhasil menghentukan tangisannya walauoun masih sesenggukan.

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa kau?dan kenapa kau bias ada disini? Dan apakah kau tahu dimana Naruto?" Tanya Konan lembut masih memeluk gadis itupun malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"a..aku.. aku Naruto" jawab gadis itu lesu. Sontak mata Konan terbelalak mendengar itu

"ttt..tapi, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi perempuan"kata Konan tak percaya. Naruto menunduk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang lalu dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya kembali.

" ..aku memang seorang perempuan" ucap Naruto lesu.

"lalu mengapa selama ini kau menjadi laki-laki? Dan kenapa kau bsa kembali kewujudmu semula?"tanya Konan bertubi-tubi. Naruto tertunduk lagi .dengan tidak bersemangat dia menjawab.

"aku juga tidak tahu . mungkin kyubi tahu tentang ini." jawabnya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu .kita kerumahku dulu . amegakure tidak jauh lagi kok. Toh aku juga tidak memaksamu menjelaskannya aku juga ikut bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpamu ini."ujar Konan menyemangati naruto.

~di konoha-3 hari sebelumnya.~

Suasana pagi yang cerah menyambut semua penduduk -hari yang mereka tunggu telah dimana mereka ingin menebus kesalahan mereka kepada pahlawan mereka, karena kejahatan mereka kepadanya dimasa lalu.

Sakura, Sai, Kakashi datang ke apartement Naruto. Sakura yang palig bersemangat dari sudah tak sabar melihat raut bahagia di wajah sahabatnya yang selalu direpotkan olehnya.

Tok…tok…tok

"Naruto. Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Naruto?Apa kau didalam? Jangan membuatku cemas, Baka" tanya Sakura lagi, dan juga tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya. Kemudian Kakashi mencoba memanggil juga tidak ada untuk membuka pintu tersebut, namun pintu itu terkunci Sebelum Kakashi berkata untuk mendobrak pintu, pintu tersebut sudah hancur tak berbentuk terkena hantaman pukulan pintu.

"Narut…to" ucap Sakura dilihatnya sekarang adalah apartemen yang bersih. Lantai yang biasanya tertutup debu dan sampah sekarang taka da lagi debu dan sampah di sana, meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang biasanya berantakan sekarang tertata rapi. Entah kebersihan dan kerapian tempat tersebut menandakan sesuatu yang dengan cepat mereka menuju ke kamar Naruto dan mereka melihat jendela yang membuka lemari pakaian Naruto dan didapatinya beberapa pakaian hilang.

"nn..Naruto, dia menghilang!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"sebaiknya kita harus melapor kepada Sizune-san dulu" ucap Kakashi. Merekapun beranjak ke kantor hokage .tanpa mengetuk pintu mereka langsung masuk ke ruangan hokage . Sizune yang masih mengerjakan beberapa berkas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pintu masuk.

"Hei!Kenapa kalian tidak mengetuk pintu dulu .ada masalah apa sehingga kalian terburu-buru" tegur Sizune.

"ii..ini Sizune-san. Nn.. Naruto… di..dia" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"ya. Mengapa dengan Naruto-kun"potong Sizune.

"dd..dia …. Menghilang!" pekik mata Sizune membulat.

"ketika ke apartemennya dd..di sana "ucap Sakura masih terbata-bata. Sai mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan ceritanya karena ia tahu Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkannya(juga ambil bagian#authir diterkam macann tintanya sai).

"dan setelah kami cek . dia tidak ada disana dan jendela kamarnya terbuka. Pakaiannya juga ada beberapa yang hilang .sepertinya…" terang Sai panjang lebar.

"aku takut sepertinya dia memang merencanakan untuk meninggalkan Konoha"potong kakashi.

'Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan. Apakah desa ini terlalu kejam untukmu ?' batin Sizune. Dan setelahnya kekacauan melanda konoha untuk mencari pahlawan mereka.

~amegakure no sato~

"nah. Naruto pakailah ini .kau boleh mamilikinya sekarang karena ini sudah menjadi milikmu" kata konan sambil menyerahkan sebuah pakaian.

"ne, Konan . apa aku harus memakai benda ini juga"kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan satu set pakaian dalam wanita.

"tentu saja ,NA-RU-TO-CHAN" ucap konan dengan pemenggalan dan penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"Konan! Jangan menggodaku dong!" teriak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal. Dan itu justru membuatnya semakin ehem cubitan sayang mendarat di pipi chubby Naruto.

" . Konan, sakit tau! " teriak Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"kau lucu sekali, Naru-chan" ujar Konan sambil mencubit kembali pipi Naruto . naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut, wajahnya memerah dan kemudian dia malah semakin cemberut.

"sudah sudah. Cepat pakai baju itu" kata Konan mengakhiri pertengkaran kakak-beradik beberapa menit Narutopun keluar, dan konanpun terpesona oleh penampilan baru Naruto.

"nnn.. Naruto. Apakah ini benar-benar kamu?" tanya Konan memastikan penglihatannya.

"Yy…ya, ini aku. Apakah aku kelihatan aneh menggunakan ini?" tanya Naruto .

"ttt.. tidak. Hanya saja … kauterlihat sangat cantik dan manis dengan baju itu"ujar Konan polos dan sontak itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"ne, Konan, apa kau bias membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"bantuan apa yang kau perlukan Naruto?" Tanya balik Konan.

"eto… apa kau bias membuat bangunan yang dapat menekan cakra kyubi?" Tanya Naruto.

"oo… itu yang kau butuhkan. Tentu aku bias membuatnya , dulu aku pernah membuat markas dari kertasku dan bias menyembunyikan cakraku dengan Nagato. Memangnya untuk apa, Naru-chan?" jawab Konan dan juga beranya.

"aku ingin membuka segel kyubi nee, jujur aku sangat kasihan dengannya. Dikurung ditempat gelap dan dingin dan aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh tenang diriku" jawab Naruto.

"kau itu sangat baik, Naru-chan. Baiklah aku akan membuatnya sekarang." Kata Konan.

Setelah bangunan tersebut terbangun, Naruto langsung bertapa. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto telah berada di minds capenya. Dia sekarang berada di depan kandang kyubi.

"yo! Kyu-nee , bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Naruto.

"wah ternyata imotou-ku dating mengunjungiku. Aku baik-baik saja, imotou-ku perlu apa kau kesini?" jawab kyubi.

"aku ingin melepas segelmu agar kyu-nee tidak di tempat dingin ini lagi, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, kyu-nee." Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi setelah kau melepas segel ini, kita sparring dulu, lalu kau bisa mengambil cakraku dengan leluasa, setuju?" ujar kyubi panjang lebar.

"setuju!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Selanjutnya naruto merobek kertas segel di kandang kyubi, lalu ia membuka sedikit bajunya dan dengan cakra di kelima jarinya ia membuka segel kyubi.

"nah sekarang ,Naruto. Coba kau atasi yang satu ini"ucap kyubi sambil memper siapkan bijudamanya. Kemudian ia menembakkannya kea rah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah dalam Mode sennin menghadannya.

"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN" Teriak Naruto. Dan dua jutsu hebat itu saling bertubrukan dan menghilang. Narutopun membalas serangan kyubi.

"SENPOU CHO ODAMA RASENGGAN" teriaknya yang hanya ditangkis oleh satu ekor kyubi. Kemudian kyubi menyerang naruto dengan ekornya. Dan akhirnya tubuh Naruto berhasil dihimpit oleh cakar besar kyubi.

"sekarang bagaimana kau mengatasi ini, Naruto?" ejek Kyubi.

"aku tidak kalah hanya dengan ini"teriak Naruto dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap yang ternyata hanya bunshin.

"dan aku, akan mengalahkanmu Kyu nee!" teriak bunshin Naruto sambil membanting kyubi.

"FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan rasenshurikennya kearah kyubi. Karena kyubi sudah kelelahan ia tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena serangan naruto.

"Tarik cakraku sekarang, Naruto "perintah kyubi dan Naruto menurutinya. Naruto sudah berhasil menarik cakra kyubi hanya tinggal menyerapnya ketika cakra merah kyubi masuk ketubuhnya, baying-bayang masa lalunya yang mentalnya langsung runtuh seketika. `enyahlah`, kata tersebut terus terngiang di kepala pirangnya.

"kau harus bisa melawan semuanya, Naruto. Ku yakin kau itu melawan semua itu, Naruto" kata Kyubi menyemangati Naruto.

"Pergi dan enyahlah" teriak Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kau bisa tetap disini, Naruto" ucap seorang wanita. Mendengar sebuah suara, Narutopun membuka mata safirnya.

"kau.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau bias tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"oh ya itu benar" "nah Naruto. Bias kau tebak siapa aku?" Tanya wanita tersebut. Naruto berpikir sejenak .wanita tersebut tertawa.

"jangan-jangan.."

"oh apa kau bisa menebaknya?" Tanya wanita itu.

"kau adalah wujud asli kyubi" teriak Naruto. Mendengar jawaban polos Naruto, wanita itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"tertawamu sangat jelek kyu nee. Kau mencoba membodohiku kan dengan menyamar menjadi wanita. Dasar kyu…" ucap Naruto terpotong oleh jitakan wanita itu

"kau salah ,tebane!" teriak wanita tersebut sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"oouuuuuch… huh? Tebane?" terdengar jeritan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, wanita itu menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"aku tidak bias menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu. Aku dilahirkan terlalu cepat, dan berbicara dengan cepat juga, jadi aku menggunakan beberapa kalimat mencoba mengendalikannya, tapi seringkali itu keluar begitu saja ketika aku mana denganmu?Aku harap kau tudak mewarisi gaya bicaraku yang aneh" Celoteh wanita itu.

"itu artinya…" ucap Naruto ragu

"Minato tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Tanya wanita nafas Naruto mulai tersengal sengal.

"huh, dia itu. Benar aku adalah… ek" ucap wanita a.k.a Kushina terpoton pelukan Naruto.

"aku sangat ingin.. aku sangat ingin bertemu dnganmu..ibu.. sangat ingin ,tebayo" tutur Naruto.

"tebayo? Huh? Kau memang anakku" ucap melepaskan pelukannya.

"lalu dimana Kyu nee?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku disini imotou." Ucap sebuah suara berat dari belakang lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan didapatinya seekor rubah seukuran akamaru (di shippuden) berbulu putih berekor 9.

"kyu nee, itu benar-benar kau?/kyubi itu kau" Tanya Naruto & kushina penasaran.

"ya. Ini wujudku sebenarnya. Dan jangan panggil aku kyubi lagi, aku punya nama. Namaku kurama" jawab kyubi/kurama.

"ne, kyu nee. Boleh aku melakukan itu?/ne, kyubi. Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Naruto & kushina innocent disertai puppy menghela napas.

"biarpun aku menolak, kalian masih akan melakukannyakan. Tapi panggil aku dengan nama asliku" ujar kyubi.

"hai' kura nee/ kurama" jawab mereka kompak kesekian kalinya.

"baiklah , mengapa kita tidak melanjutkan yang tadi ,Naruto?" Tanya kyubi.

"yosh ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Naruto Naruto kembali melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan kyubi.

"kita mulai lagi, Naruto" kata Kyubi.

"yosh. SENPOU CHO ODAMA RASEN TARENGGA" jawab Naruto sudah bersiap menghantamkan odama rasenggan raksasanya. Lalu ia menghantamkan jutsu tersebut ke tubuh kyubi. Dan kyubi terpental ratusan meter, namun ia masih bias berdiri.

"ini yang : RASENSHURIKEN " teriak Naruto lalu menghantamkannya ke terpental lebih jauh lagi dan Naruto berhasil menarik sebagian cakra kyubi dengan bantuan puluhan bunshinnya. Naruto telah berhasil menguasai sebagian cakra pertarungan mereka pun selesa.

"selamat Naruto akhirnya kau berhasil" ucap kyubi memberikan selamat pada Naruto.

"arigatou kura…" jawab Naruto. Belumsempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah mendapat dua jitakan.

"ooouuuch..kenapa Kura nee dan Kaa-san menjitakku?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"itu balasan karena telah menarik cakraku terlalu kasar. Apa kau kira itu tidak sakit" marah kyubi.

"gg…gomen" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"haaah… baiklah" ucap Kyubi disertai helaan nafas yang panjang.

"baiklah Naruto . aku akan menjelaskan padamu alas an mengapa kurama disegel padamu dan mengapa kau mengalami semua ini. Pertama saat penyegelan kyubi, minato menanamkan kekkai padamu untuk menekan biju dapat mengganti kelaminmu jika mereka dapat mengalahkan seiring waktu kekkai itu melemah seiring denganbertambahnya kekuatanmu dan akhirnya kekkai itu lenyap di usiamu yang , apakah akhir akhir ini rambutmu lebih cepat panjang dan suaramu semakin cempreng?" jelas Kushina panjang lebar dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Skip time saat kushina menceritakan detik detik penyegelan kyubi.

"tapi mengapa harus naruto, karena dia anak kita, aku tidak ingin ia memikul beban yanga sangat berat ini. Dan juga mengapa harus memakai shiki fujin. Jika hanya dengan begini aku bias melihat Naruto tumbuh, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mati Minato. Aku ingin kau menjaga dan merawatnya"

"aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untukmu, kushina. Aku melakukan ininjuga demi dengan senang hati mati demi anakku" ucap ia merapal beberapa segel.**"shiki fujin"**

"ayo kita percayakan semuanya pada anak ini, lagipula dia anak kita" kata Minato.

Skiptime

"ayo katakan apayang ingin kau katakana pada Naruto. Masih lama lagi untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap minato.

"Naruto, jangan banyak memilih. Makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuh kau mandi setiap hari dan tetap hangat. Jangan banyak begadang, kau harus banyak istirahat..hormatilah guru dan seniormu di akademi. Aku tidak pandai tentang belajarlah dan berlatih ninjutsu. Semua orang mempunyai kekurangan dan kelebihan, jadi jika kau tidak bias dalam suatuhal jangan tertekan Oh dan ini pentig. Tentang 3 larangan bagi -hatilah soal meminjam upah yang kau dapatkan dari ada alcohol sampai kau banyak-banyak, secukupnya saja. Kalau terlalu banyak bias mengganggu kesehatanmu .larangan lainnya tentang wanita. Aku seorang wanita, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak tentang itu tapi yangharus kau ingat ada banyak pria dan wanita di dunia inijadi sangat wajar jika menaruh perhatian pada seorang pria..tapi jangan memilih pria yang tidak baik. Carilah pria seperti tentang tiga larangan maka hati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya sensei, tebane. Naruto, mulai sekarang kau akan mengalami banyak kesusahan dan penderitaan. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Miliki sebuah impian dan percayalah, kemudian buat mimpi itu menjadi nyata!masih banyak lagi..masih banyak lagi hal yamg ingin kusampaikan harap bias bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Kami maaf aku menggunakan banyak waktumu" pesan Kushina panjang lebar.

"oh tidak apa-apa. Naruto, pesanku padamu…aku rasa sama dengan omelan ibumu tadi.**hakke fuin**" kata minato.

"maaf telah membuatmu menjadi wadah kyubi. Dankarena membebankan semuanya padamu… juga karena tidak bias tetap tinggal dan menjagamu…dan tidak bias memberikanmu kasih saying. Dan juga menyegel identitasmu selama 17 tahun" kata Kushina.

"ibu tidak perlu minta maaf. Awalnya memang sulit karena aku seorang aku juga tidak tahu rasanya memiliki ayah ataupun ibu. .. dan aku juga tak tahu seperti apa kasih saying orang tua itu. Karena ayah dan ibuku tidak ada disisiku. Aku tidak pernah tahui akan hal itu. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa ayah dan ibuku mengorbankan nyawa mereka aku menyadari itu lebih dari kyubi, karena wadahku diisi dengan cinta kalian dan juga ditambah cinta kurama. Aku sangat bahagia aku bangga menjadi anak kalianayah,ibu." Kata Naruto.

"Minato, apa kau dengar itu?Harapan kita tersampai pada anak kita. Naruto..arigatou karena mengijinkanku menjadi ibumu. arigatou karena mengijinkan Minato menjadi ayahmu. Arigatou karena telah lahir untuk kami! Hontou ni… arigatou" ucap kushina seraya menghilang di pelukan naruto.

Saat ini tinggal Naruto dan kyubi yang berada diruangan naruto. Kyubi kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ini tentang aku dan kau sebagai jinchurikiku" ucap kyubi

Tbc

a/n : yosh chapter 2 selesai. Apa yang akan dikatakan kyubi pada Naruto, tebak jawabannya pada review kalian. maaf baru update sekarang dan masih banyak typonya terima kasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu saya. Akhir klata RnR please . satu review anda sangat berarti bagi saya


	3. Chapter 3: Sebenarnya

SSS Rank Secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Romance , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , OC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

"…" **(perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

**Yoo minna !**

Yellow Uzumaki kembali lagi. Pasti udah kangen ya sama saya# bruk bruk bruk authir kena lemparan sepatu eaders(readers: telat update!) gomennasai saya tidak bias update kilat karena sya sudah kelas 9 dan harus banyak belajar deh, juga karena saya ngetiknya pakai laptop paman saya jadi harus antri# kayak BBM sebelum ke cerita saya mau balas review dulu yaa!(readers:ya ! tapi jangan lama-lama ya!) OK deh!

tsunayoshi yuzuru:

di chap ini akan diungkap rahasianya yuzuru-san trims udah rview

Luka :

Terima kasih saran dan informasinya Luka-san . saya mengetiknya begitu karena saya terburu-buru jadinya caps locknya masih aktif deh T_T. terima kasih pujiannya Luka-san dan trims udah review.

Akira No Shikigawa:

Iya waktu saya baca fict ini lagi, banyak kata2 yang hilang saya sampai tertawa sendiri karena ceritanya jadi lucu saat beberapa katanya hilang. Iya, memang saya buat beda. Yang sama Cuma kronologi dan latar belakang ceritanya saja. Dan yang hamper mirip Cuma chapter 1 saja. Trims udah review.

Agung Moelyana:

Ya memang yang nyelametin naru saya buat yang mengejutkan dan juga tidak terduga. (author: pintarkan saya. Readers: pintar lemot!). trims udah review.

Oke, selesai membalas reviewnya . mulai sekarang saya umumkan ficts ini berganti nama menjadi "SSS Rank Secret" (biar lebih keren!# author narsis ). Tapi ceritanya masih sama kok tapi lebih keren (judulnya saja). Wakatta lanjut ceritanya .

Kamera , rolling , action!

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Sebenarnya.

Saat ini tinggal Naruto dan kyubi yang berada diruangan naruto. Kyubi kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ini tentang aku dan kau sebagai jinchurikiku" ucap kyubi

"ya ada apa kurama nee ?" kata Naruto.

"sebelumnya, aku ingin lebih jauh lagi menceritakan tentang dirimu. Mungkin orang yang mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya hanyalah sandaime hokage, Jiraiya, dan itachi. Sandaime tahu dari ibumu yang selalu menceritakanmu saat ia masih mengandung, sedangkan Jiraiya, ia mengetahuinya lewat segel yang ada di perutmu saat kau latihan berdiri di air saat ujian chunin, dan si keriput, ia diberitahu oleh sandaime karena ia adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya di konoha." Kata kyubi.

"tunggu dulu Itachi dipercayai oleh sandaime jiji, lalu kenapa ia masuk akatsuki dan membantai seluruh klannya kecuali sasuke?" Tanya Naruto Penasaran.

"ia masuk akatsuki untuk memata-matai akatsuki, itu tugas khusus dari sandaime, sedangkan kenapa ia membantai klannya dan mengapa ia menyisakan sasuke saja, itu karena klan uchiha akan melakukan pembelotan dan ia tidak sanggup untuk membunuh adiknya sendiri." Jelas kyubi panjang lebar yang dijawab oleh 'oh' Naruto.

"rahasia selanjutnya , sebenarnya kau adalah calon ketua klan Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang tersisa, mereka bersembunyi dan hanya akan keluar untuk keperluan penting, mereka akan memberitahukan ini saat kau berumur 17 tahun. Kurasa mereka sudah ada di konoha untuk menemuimu. Dan mungkin seluruh penduduk konoha akan semakin gempar dengan ini." Jelas Kyubi.

"lalu, darimana kau tahu Kurama nee?" Tanya Naruto.

"sandaime selalu membicarakannya dengan Jiraiya saat kau tidur. Dan sebenarnya sgel rikudou ini memudahkanku untuk keluar dari tubuhmu, namun aku masih terhubung denganmu. Caranya dengan mengkuchiyosekanku. Kau segel tangannya sama seperti kuchiyose biasa tapi kau harus berteriak **"FUIN KUCHIYOSE: KURAMA" **mungkin itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu Naruto." Jawab kyubi lalu menjalankan ritual tidur siangnya. Kemudian Naruto kembali ke alam nyata.

MINDS CAPE END

"kau berhasil Naruto." Ucap Konan member ucapan selamat.

"arigatou Konan nee" kata Naruto. Konan tersentak sebentar karena panggilan Naruto kepadanya kemudian ia tersnyum penuh arti.

~Konohagakure No Sato~

"Lapor sizune-san. Ada dua puluh orang berambut merah dan kuning ingin bertemu godaime-sama." Lapor seorang ninja bernama Kotetsu. 'siapa lagi orang-orang ini? Firasatku buruk tentang ini' batin Shizune.

"tolong bawa mereka kesini Kotetsu-san" perintah Sizune.

"hai'" jawab kotetsu. Kemudian datanglah dua puluh orang yang dimaksud. 10 orang berambut merah dan 10 orang berambut kuning.

"maaf nona, saya rasa anda bukan hokage-sama. Apakah itu benar?" Tanya salah seorang pria berambut kuning memulai pembicaraan.

"ya, aku bukan hokage. Hokage-sama masih dirawat di rumah sakit akibat serangan pain beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan dia belum siuman. Ada perlu apa anda sekalian kesini dan ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama" Tanya Sizune sopan.

"kami ingin ingin membicarakan perjanjian kami dengan sandaime-sama tentang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto " jawab seorang pria berambut merah. 'firasatku benar-benar terjadi.' Batin Sizune frustasi

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa kalian?" Tanya Sizune penasaran.

"aku Namikaze Hariken. Ini Fuha, Kirai, Kuru, Sofuto, Kasai, Fukuro, Haishutsu, shina, Yama. Kami dari klan Namikaze." Kata seorang pria yang tadi memulai pembicaraan memperkenalkan orang-orang disampingnya.

"aku Uzumaki Miyazaki, dia Hiro, Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu, Tsuyu, Ame, Kemuri, Kami. Kami dari klan Uzumaki." Ucap sorang pria paruh baya memperkenalkan yang lainnya.

"tunggu, bukankah dua klan itu sudah hancur puluhan tahun lalu" kata Sizune tak percaya.

"Kami tidak hancur, anggota kami yang selamat bersembunyi dan membuat berita palsu." Terang Hariken.

"lalu kalian ada perlu apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sizune lagi.

"kami ingin membawanya untuk melatihnya agar siap menjadi ketua klan kami menggantikan ketua yang dulu. Bisakah anda tunjukkan dimana dia?" jawab Miyazaki. Mendengar itu Sizune kaget dan gusar. 'masalah ini semakin rumit. Kau sebenarnya di mana Naruto?' batinnya miris

"ano… nnn… Naruto, dia menghilang tiga hari yang lalu." Jawan Sizune gugup. Sontak mata dua puluh orang tadi membulatkan mata mereka .

"APA! Bagaimana bisa? Kami tidak ingin tahu dia harus ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup dan tanpa lecet sedikitpun." Teriak Hariken.

"kami tahu. Saat ini kami tengah melakukan pencarian untuk menemukannya." Kata Sizune takut karena aura membunuh yang dipancarkan 20 orang di depannya. Mendengar itu mereka kemudian berdiskusi .  
"baiklah, kami sepakat akan membantu kalian mencarinya juga." Kata Miyazaki bijaksana dan mereka menghentikan aura membunuh mereka. Sizunepun lega mendengarny, karena ia selamat dari kematiannya.

-Yellow Uzumaki-

Setahun sudah Naruto bersama Konan di Amegakure, ia juga semakin dekat dengan Konan. lama-lama ia juga bosan dan ingin berkeliling.

"mau kemana kamu, Naruto?" Tanya Konan lembut .

"aku ingin jalan-jalan ke kumo, konan nee. Kau ingin ikut? Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa pakaian. Pakaianku yang dulu sudah terlalu kecil untukku." Jawab Naruto

"tidak aku disini saja. Oh ya aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap Konan sembari menyodorkan sebuah bunga dari kertas kepada Naruto (memangnya gak ada bahan lainnya# konan : di amegakure selalu hujan jadi bunga yang lainnya gak bisa tumbuh).

"ini akan menyempurnakan penyamaranmu karena jika kau menyembunyikan cakramu." Jelas Konan .

"arigatou, Konan nee." Ucap Naruto berterimakasih. Kemudian ia pergi.

~Hutan Terlarang Rai No Kuni~

'akhirnya sudah sampai di Rai No Kuni' batin Naruto senang.

"**kau harus tetap siaga Naruto. Kita sedang memasuki hutan terlarang Rai NO Kuni. Kudengar disini banyak hewan aneh dan buas" Peringat Kyubi.**

"hai' Kura nee. Aku akan lebih waspada" kata Naruto terpotong teriakan Kyubi

"awas kepalamu Naruto!" teriak kyubi. Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut dan sebuah katana pendek (author gk tahu Namanya). Katana tersebut menancap ke sebuah pohon.

Y

E

L

L

O

W

UZUMAKI

Bakal Disambung

a/n : yosh chapter 3 selesai. Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus, jelek, seru, membosankan, atau apalah?. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Siapakah yang melempar katana tersebut dan apa motif orang tersebut (kaya polisi saja). maaf baru update sekarang dan masih banyak typonya terima kasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu saya. Akhir klata RnR please . satu review anda sangat berarti bagi saya


	4. Chapter 4 : teman lama,kyubi vs hachibi

Rahasia SSS Rank

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Romance , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)

Yooo minna!

Yellow Uzumaki kembali lagi. Pasti udah kangen ya sama saya # bruk bruk bruk author kena lemparan kursi an meja dari readers (readers: telat update!) gomennasai saya tidak bias update kilat karena saya sudah kelas 9 dan harus banyak belajar deh, juga karena saya persiapan untuk beberapa event di sekolah. Oke langsung balas review dulu ya (reaers : huuu gak seru)

Namikaze dragfillia:

Nih udah update. Terimakasih atas rasa penasarannya semakin ana penasaran semakin baik cerita saya bukan. Hehehe (author narsis).

Luka:

Terima kasih pujiannya Luka-san . saya senang sekali membacanya(?). nih updatenya

Agung Moelyana:

Memang ceritanya saya buat ngegantung. Tapi di chap ini sepertinya tidak. Maaf jawaban anda kurang beruntung. Lihat jawabannya di chap ini. Nih updatenya.

Rifky Rip:

Terimakasih reviewnya, nih lanjutannya.

Akira No Shikigawa:

Mohon maaf tebakan anda meleset Akira-san. Ya saya juga merasa chap 3 kependekan . Nih updatenya, udah lebih panjang.

Rip Yoichi:

Terimakasih pujiannya Yoichi-san. Ya, chapter sebelumnya memang terlalu pendek. Nih updatenya, udah agak panjang dikit(?)

Oke, itulah balasan review untuk chapter 3. Sekarang lanjut ke cerita

Chapter sebelumnya

~Hutan Terlarang Rai No Kuni~

'akhirnya sudah sampai di Rai No Kuni' batin Naruto senang.

"kau harus tetap siaga Naruto. Kita sedang memasuki hutan terlarang Rai NO Kuni. Kudengar disini banyak hewan aneh dan buas" Peringat Kyubi.

"hai' Kura nee. Aku akan lebih waspada" kata Naruto terpotong teriakan Kyubi

"**awas kepalamu Naruto!"** teriak kyubi. Naruto menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut dan sebuah katana pendek (author gk tahu Namanya). Katana tersebut menancap ke sebuah pohon.

**Chapter 4: Teman lama, kyubi vs hachibi.**

'fyiuh.. hampir tembus kepalaku' batin Naruto ngeri. Kemuian ia memutar kepalanya dengan perlahan dan terlihatlah dibelakangnya seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, berkulit putih porselen, berhitai ate konoha, berbaju hitam an menampakkan bagian bawah perutnya. Ya itu adalah Sai. Naruto langsung gugup bertemu dengan salah satu temannya secepat ini. Namun ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"a… apa yang k…kau lakukan disini? Dan k…kenapa k…kau m…melemparku dengan senjatamu?" Tanya Naruto tergagap.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. An aku tiak bermaksu membunuhmu, justru aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari itu" kata Sai sambil menunjuk kearah katanya menancap. Dan terlihatlah disana seekor hewan aneh seperti serangga raksasa.

"sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau berada di hutan kematian ini sendirian, nona manis?" Tanya Sai. Naruto sedikit merona karena dipanggil nona manis oleh Sai. Namun engan cepat ia menghilangkannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sai. Tentunya berbohong.

"eh.. ini hutan kematian ya? Aku hanya ingin ke Kumo untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk melanjutkan pengembaraanku" kilah hanya dijawab engan 'oh' ria oleh Sai.

"kalu begitu biar kuantar" kata Sai sambil memegang tangan Naruto tanpa meminta izin paa empunya.

"eh, kenapa kau memegang tanganku?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"menurut buku yang kubaca, cara menenangkan perempuan yang ketakutan adalah dengan menggenggam tangannya" jawab Sai. 'Dia masih seperti biasanya' batin Naruto. Setelah itu hening sampai Naruto bertanya.

"ano.. maaf jika aku lancing. Kau kan shinobi konoha, kenapa kau sampai di kumo?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"oh.. aku sedang mencari temanku yang menghilang setahun yang lalu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Sai engan muka sendu. 'eh, mereka mencariku?' batin Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di kumogakure.

"kita pisah di sini e.. " kata Sai

"Nami.. Uzukaze Namimaki" potong Naruto .

"ya Uzukaze Namimaki akan kuingat nama itu. Aku Sai" Kata Sai sambil beranjak pergi. Sekarang Naruto Berjalan ke arah desa Kumo, dan sebelum masuk ia iperiksa dulu apakah ada chakra yang mencurigakan.

"siapa nama anda, Nona? Apa keperluan anda ke desa ini?" Tanya penjaga kepada Naruto.

"Uzukaze Namimaki. Aku seorang pengembara dan aku kesini untuk membeli beberapa keperluanku untuk melanjutkan perjalananku." Jawab Naruto.

"silahkan masuk, Nona. Berhati-hatilah. Banyak perampok disini. Dan jika anda butuh bantuan hubungilah bee-san." Saran penjaga itu.

"wakatta. Arigatou atas perhatian tuan. Saya permisi." Ucap Naruto kemudian masuk ke Desa Kumo.

"**nama dan alas an yang bagus, Naruto. Tumben kau pintar." Ejek Kyubi.**

'kura nii! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan. Jika aku dikatakan orang gila warga sekitar apa kau mau tanggung jawab?' semprot Naruto kesal. Dan hanya disambut kekehan Kyubi. Setelah itu Naruto pergi kesebuah took pakaian khusus perempuan dan membeli beberapa pakaian yang semuanya berwarna orange. (author: seleranya masih saja orange, ya). Kemudian ia tertarik dengan saran penjaga gerbang tadi untuk menemui Bee. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Bee. Setelah sampai di sana ia lalu mengetuk pintu 3 kali. Dan terdengarlah suara baritone ari dalam

"yo, masuklah kedalam, nona. bakayaru, konoyaru" kata seseorang didalam dengan gaya rapnya.

'kenapa dia bisa tahu aku perempuan? Dan kenapa dia ' batin Naruto bingung. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan masuk.

"selamat siang tuan. Apakah benar ini rumah Bee-san?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"yo. Ini memang rumah si killer bee sang rapper yang hebat an keren. yeah" kata killer bee engan rapnya.

"aa apa kau kesini, bakayaro, konoyaro." Tanya Bee masih mempertahnkan gaya rapnya.

"ah, kebetulan aku hanya ingin.." kata Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kesaarannya. Dan kemudian terdengar bee yang menghantam tembok rumahnya.

"rasakan itu gurita sialan" kata kyubi yang mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung tersaar kembali dan kaget dengan perbuatannya yang memukul tuan rumah hingga terpental menubruk tembok rumahnya sendiri.

"gg… gomen aku tiak sengaja melakukannya. Itu diluar kendaliku." Kata Naruto gugup.

"tiak apa-apa, aku dan hachibi menerima sambutan selamat datang dari kyubi. yeah" kata Bee. Narutopun terkejut identitasnya terbongkar

"darimana kau tahu aku jinchuriki kyubi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hachibi yang memberitahukanku. Hachibi selalu bermusuhan dengan kyubi, yo. Dan itu sering terjadi ketika kyubi bertemu dengan hachibi." Jawabnya dengan rap yang lebih parah. Dan hanya dijawab 'oh' ria dari Naruto

"**ayo, bee. Keluar dari sini sebelum terlambat" kata hachibi memperingatkan.** Mengerti situasi dan 'pengalamannya' tadi, ia hanya menurut dan keluar dari rumahnya. Narutopun kembali dikuasai oleh kyubi. Mata safirnya kini berganti menjai sepasang mata ruby.

"jangan kabur kau hachibi sialan!" kata Naruto yang dikendalikan kyubi sepenuhnya sambil menyusul bee yang kabur. Dan setelah itu terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Naruto(Kyubi) dengan killer bee hingga malam. (author males ngetik pertarungannya) dan setelah itu Naruto tersadar dan merasakan pegal diseluruh tubuhnya. Salahkan dia membuka segel kyubi. Lalu ia merasakan lapar yang sangat menyiksa. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan disalah satu kedai sushi. Ia disambut dengan ramah ketika masuk disana. Kemudian ia memsan satu porsi sushi. Dan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar salah satu pengunjung mengobrol.

"katanya hari ini pemutusan hubungan suna engan konoha berakhir, dan hokage konoha yang suah sadar dari komanya langsung memperbaiki hubungan kedua desa itu" kata seorang pengunjung. Naruto yang penasaran memberanikan diri bertanya.

"ehm.. maaf jika saya lancing. Apakah suna memutuskan hubungan dengan konoha? Kalau boleh kutahu, apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"kau orang baru ya. Pantas kamu tiak tahu. Kazekage tidak hanya memutuskan hubungan dengan konoha saja, bahkan ia membatalkan pertemuan lima kage 2 bulan lalu. Penyebabnya, salah satu ninja muda konoha yang juga sahabat sang kazekage tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan beliau menuding konoha sebagai penyebab menghilangnya pemuda berbakat itu." Jelas pengunjung yang sebelumnya menobrol dengan yang ditanya Naruto.

"kalau boleh kutahu, siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"kalau tidak salah.. namanya Uzumaki Naruto . Ya Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Ia terkenal setelah ia mengalahkan pain, ketua akatsuki seorang diri ". jawab pengunjung satunya.

"terima kasih infonya, tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Naruto sebelum beranjak keluar dari kedai itu. 'apakah aku menyusahkan mereka ya? Apa aku harus pulang sekarang? Tapi aku belum siap dengan semua ini?' batin Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa. Ya, bingung masa selama setahun ini dia menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dalam wujud perempuan dan berkata 'hei, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sebenarnya seorang perempuan' bukan.

TO

BE

CON

TI

NUE

A/N: gomen baru update sekarang. Dan ceritanya malah gaje begini. Sekali lagi gomennasai. Oh, ya jangan lupa **apakah Naruto akan kembali kekonoha? Tebak lewat review kalian. **Review terus ya. 1 review anda sangat berpengaruh bagi kelanjutan ficts ini.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

SSS Rank secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Romance , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Yo Minna-san! Saya balik lagi. Alhamdulillah sudah sampai chapter 5 dan gak banyak yang suka. Saya senang sekali melihatnya (author bungkuk-bungkuk sampai kejedot tembok). Oke kita balas reviewnya dulu (reders: lagi?) (nidaime mizukage: ini memalukan.) oke yang tadi hiraukan sekarang balas reviewnya.

Guest i:

Arigatou, senpai. Nih lanjutan imajinasi aya.

.750 :

ya, ini sudah dilanjutin. Nih updatenya. Arigatou

tsunayoshi yuzuru :

memang rada mirip tapi saya kembangkan lagi. Dan sepetinya chap ini ada kejutan lagi. Arigatou.

UZUMAKI RAITO:

Arigatou , nih sudah dilanjut

Luka:

Ya luka-san. Memang banyak typo dan saya usahakan akan meminimalisirnya. Arigatou kritik dan sarannya yang membangun luka-san.

Akira No Sikhigawa :

Emmm kayaknya belum kepikiran deh Naruto balik ke Konoha. Saya mau bikin adventurenya dulu, hehehe. Arigatou sarannya Akira-san

hime koyuki 099 :

ya, ini dilanjut. Tapi saya gak yakin bias ypdate kilat tergantung waktu dan ijin orang tua(?).

Yups tadi balasan review dari kalian tanpa babibu langsung ke cerita

Kamera rolling glundung(?)

SSS Rank Secret

Chapter 5: Pertemuan Kembali

Di hutan tampaklah seorang gadis manis bersurai pirang kesayangan kita(?) tengah berjalan dengan gontai entah mengapa? #Lho gimana sih! Yup dialah aktris utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto. Batinnya sekarang lagi bergulat (dengan siapa?) dan otaknya yang pas-pasan berpikir keras tentang tindakannya selanjutnya, apakah ia harus kembali ke Konoha? Tapi ia belum siap menjelaskannya pada semuana. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya dia sedang dalam masalah besar. Apakah itu? Saya juga kurang tahu(readers: author sinting)

"hei, kura nii. Apakah aku harus ke Konoha sekarang?" tanyanya pada kyuubi. Wah ternyata dia sedang di minscapenya! Dan sekarang dia tidak terhalang lagi oleh jeruji raksasa lagi.

"**itu terserahmu, Naru-chan. Keputusan ada ditanganmu. Apapun itu aku akan tetap mendukungmu." Ujar kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Dan Naruto juga ikut tersenyum, senyum yang manis. 'kawaii' batin kyuubi OOC.**

"arigatou, Kura nii." Ujar Naruto riang.

Dan sekarang sedikit demi sedikit ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, sangat dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih porselen berrambut pantat ayam. Terciptalah ide jahil dari naluri masa lalunya. Ia berniat menjeburkan pemuda tersebut a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke ke sungai. Ya Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi sungai. Dan kyubii hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak berubah dari dulu, sebelum ia sempat mendorongnya. Tangan Naruto telah dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke datar namun tajam yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget.

"yah, mungkin dengan sparring akan menghilangkan kebosananku." Jawab Naruto asal. Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengambil pedang kisanaginya dan menyabetkannya ke arah Naruto namun dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"sudah dimulai ya." Kata Naruto dan langsung disambut death glare tingkat tinggi oleh Sasuke.

"kutanya sekali lagi. Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke makin tajam.

"wah ternyata uchiha Sasuke pintar-pintar tapi tuli ya." Ujar Naruto mengejek. Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu marah dan langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kisanagi yang terhunus dan Naruto menahannya dengan sebuah kunai. Namun Sasuke mengalirkan chakra petir ke kisanaginya dan membuat kunai Naruto retak. Naruto tidak tinggal diam juga mengalirkan chakra angin ke kunainya dan membuatnya lebih unggul. 'lumayan kuat, menarik.' Batin Sasuke tertantang. Kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto, Naruto yang terdesak akhirnya melompat mundur.

"aku tidak akan main-main disini!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan membentuk chidori di lengan kirinya dan kemudian ia melompat ke tempat Naruto sambil mengarahkannya ke Naruto dan hanya dihindari oleh Naruto.

"wow,wow,wow. Ternyata kau sudah mulai serias ya. Baiklah aku akan melayanimu." Ucap Naruto enteng.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak main-main!" kata sasuke sambil terus menyerang Sasuke. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bertahan dan menghindar, sekarang sudah mulai menyerang. Akhirnya ia menggunakan rasenggannya dan meyerang Sasuke dengan itu. Sejenak Sasuke kaget melihat jutsu itu, namun tetap dalam wajah stoicnya(uchiha memang hebat menyembunyikan ekspresinya ya!) namun ia tidak mau kalah dan membentuk chidori, dan kedua jutsu ampuh itu menghantam dan mementalkan mereka berdua dan membuat bekas lubang yang cukup besar.

"hah..hah…hah… tubuh wanita sangat merepotkankan, baru mengunakan rasenggan saja sudah secapek ini. Ditambah gara-gara pertarungan Kura nii kemarin. Kuso " umpat Naruto saat ia berpijak di salah satu dahan pohon.

"dia lumayan hebat juga, semakin menarik saja." Seringai sauke yang juga berpijak disalah satu dahan pohon. Setelah itu Naruto membuat beberapa bunshin dan bersiap menyerang sasuke lagi, ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan mengalirinya dengan cakra angin dan mengarahkanyya kepada Sasuke. Namun belm smpat ia melompat ia merasa ekujur tubuhny terasa nyeri. Dan kesadarannya perlahan hilang. 'sial! Ini pasti efek pertarungan Kura nii kemarin!' umpat Naruto dalam hati dan bersiap menerima benturan keras akibat persentuhan tubuhnya dengan tanah. Namun ia tidak merasakan kerasnya tanah, tetapi rasa dingin yang ia dapatkan, dan setelah itu semuany gelap bagi Naruto.

SASUKE'S POV

Dia jatuh, ada apa dengannya? Dan kenapa tubuhku terasa bergerak sendiri untuk menolongnya? Ah sudahlah, aku bawa saja ke gua itu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia manis juga. Aargghh apa yang tadi kau pikirkan Sasuke!.

Ah sudah sampai ya. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? (jelas Sasuke, andai kau tahu siapa dia. ckckck). Garis tipis seperti kumis ini, kulit tan, rambut pirang? Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya. Ah dia sudah sadar.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan permata safirnya, namun ia segera membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari dekatnya wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaa, teme pantat ayam mesum! Pervert! Hentai! Sialan! Baka!" teriak Naruto memekakkan telinga dan dibarengi pukulan tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Poor Sasuke. Dan beginilah keadaannya, terkapar menabrak dinding gua.

"cih, padahal sudah susah-susah menolong malah mendapat pukulan. Gadis tidak tahu terima kasih" sungut Sasuke.

"eh? Jadi begitu? G..gomen ne, teme. Tadi aku reflex" kata Naruto bersalah.

"Hn. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Huh?" sungut Sasuke lagi.

"tidak boleh ya. Lalu kupanggil siapa kau? Pantat ayam? Atau pria mesum?" ucap Naruto mengejek

"cih, gadis sialan! Kenapa tadi aku menolongmu?" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"wah ternyata pangeran ayam lagi marah. Hihihi." Ucap Naruto jahil. Namun Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dan Naruto? Ia merasa bersalah juga memukul orang sembarangan, apalagi orang itu yang menolongnya. Dan Naruto mendekati Sasuke dengan sangat perlahan. Sasuke yang mengetahui pergerakan Naruto membuka mulut dengan masih kekesalan di dirinya.

"mau apa kau? Masih belum puas memukul dan mengejekku?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"tentu saja mengobatimu, bodoh! Dan soal itu, aku minta maaf" jawab Naruto merasa bersalah. Kemudian Naruto mengobati lebam di pipi putih Sasuke yang sudah membiru. Dan tiba-tiba kaki Naruto terasa sakit dan menyebabkan keseimbangannya goyah dn akhirnya. Cup! Mereka tanpa sengaja berciuman. Kedua mata mereka membelalak. Kemudian mereka saling tatap.

'kalau dilihat-lihat, dia memang manis.' Batin Sasuke.

'teme ternyata tampan juga jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini' batin Naruto. Dan kemudian kedua pipi mereka merona dan mereka mengakhiri ciuman tidak sengaja mereka yang 'singkat'. Narto memilih menundukkan kepalaya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya sedangkan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena tubuh mereka yang lelah akibat pertarungan tadi.

Keesokan harinya

'dia sudah pergi.' Batin Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasuke tidak berada di goa lagi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna. Yah mungkin untuk mencari angin segar dari Suna mungkin? (readers: authornya kumat lagi). Lupakan yang tadi, kembali ke cerita. Ia berniat mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang kejadian apa saja yang terlewatkan olehnya setahun ini. Ya, tentu lewat Suna.

~skip time~

Sekarang Naruto telah berada di depan gerbang Suna. Dan seperti di desa-desa lainnya ia harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan.

"maaf, Nona. Tolong perkenalkan diri anda dan tujuan anda kemari?" Tanya seorang penjaga.

"tidak apa-apa , tuan. Nama saya Uzukaze Namimaki, saya seorang pengembara, saya kesini untuk mengisi perbekalan karena desa yang paling dekat dengan posisiku adalah Suna, makanya aku kesini saja." Kata Naruto panjang lebar. Setelah itu penjaga yang satunya memeriksa Chakra Naruto.

"dia pengembara biasa. Silahkan masuk, Nona." Ucap penjaga tadi. Lalu Naruto masuk ke dalam desa. 'bunga ini memang sangt berguna. Arigatou, Konan nee' batin Naruto ria.

"emm.. desa ini tidak berubah sejak pertama kali aku kesini." Ujar Naruto riang. Namun terdengar bunyi aneh di telinganya.

'kruyuk kruyuk'

'suara apa itu?' batin Naruto bertanya. 'kruyuk kruyuk'

'suara itu lagi' batin Naruto lagi. 'kruyuk kruyuk'

'oh ternyata suara perutku, hahahha' batin Naruto tertawa.

"**Dasar bodoh kau, Naruto. Sudah jadi perempuan tapi bodohmu masih melekat saja" semprot Kyuubi sambil terkekeh.** Merasa diejek Kyuubi, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dan kelakuan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. 'kawaii' batin orang-orang disana kompak melihat keimutan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya tersadar dan kemudian ia tertawa garing. Kau terlalu polos Naru-chan, mereka menatapmu karena ekspresimu tadi. Ckckck.

Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk makan disalah satu kedai sushi. Saat sedang enak-enaknya makan, ia mendengar ada seorang pengunjung yang mengobrol perihal sesuatu yang menarik. Apakah sesuatu itu? Hanya tuhan dan orang itu yang tahu (readers: authornya malah kagak tahu! gimana sih!). balik ke cerita, ternyata orang tersebut membicarakan Kazekage mereka sendiri. Ckckck, kazekage sendiri kok digunjing. Warga yang tidak baik.

"hey, kudengar kazekage tadi pagi ke Konoha. Mungkin membahas perjanjian setahun yang lalu." Kata seorang pengunjung.

"benarkah? Soal ninja itu , ya. Ternyata ia belum ditemukan sampai sekarang ya." sahut pengunjung yang lain. Dan setelah itu kedai sushi itu menjadi tempat gosip bagi pengunjungnya. Ckckck. author: jangan tiru adegan ini ya readers. # author ikut ngegosip bareng pengunjung tadi. Readers sweatdrop.

Oke, sekarang Naruto merasa jengah dengan pembicaraan pengunjung disana dan juga merasa penasaran. Wajar-wajar saja kalau yang ngegosip itu wanita, tetapi disini, malah sekumpulan pria penggosip. Dan akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"sumimasen, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama Ninja yang anda bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sopan. Wah ternyata Naruto bisa sopan juga ya.

"kau bukan warga sini, ya. Pantas saja kau tidak tahu. Kalau tidak salah.. namanya u..uzu..emm..uzumaki… Uzumaki Naru…" jawab seorang pengunjung sambil mengingat-ingat. Naruto sweatdrop dengan kelolaan pengunjung tadi. Author: Hey Naru-chan, bukankah kau juga lola. Naruto: diam kau, ikut-ikut saja# ngeluarin rasenggan dan menghantamkan ke author. Poor author.

"maksud anda Naruto?"potong Naruto.

"ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan hokage kelima sempat drop mendengar kabar menghilangnya pemuda itu." Sahut pengunjung yang lola tadi. 'apakah aku semerepotkan ini?' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"arigatou, minna. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Naruto undur diri. Setelah meletakkan uang yang cukup di meja Naruto bergegas keluar kedai. Tujuan berikutnya, tentu saja Konoha tercinta.

~skip time~

Ternyat a perjalanan dari Suna memakan waktu 3 hari. Dan sekarang Naruto berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Yah seperti biasa, author sampai males ngetiknya… menjalani permeriksaan.

"selamat siang, Nona. Siapa Nama anda dan tujuan anda kemari?" tanya Kotetsu.

"saya Uzukaze Namimaki. Saya kesini untuk mengisi perbekalan saya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Kotetsu dan Izumo menahan darah mereka agar tidak keluar dari hidung mereka masing-masing melihat senyum manis Naruto. 'k..kawaii' batin mereka serempak. Dan mereka mengamati Naruto dengan seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu merasa rishi juga.

"a…apakah ada yang salah dengan saya?" tanya Naruto kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"ti..tidak. tapi apakah aku pernah melihatmu?" tanya Izumo.

To be Continued.

A / N: yap chapter 5 selesai. Dan quest untuk chapter ini, apakah jawaban dari Naruto? Dan apakah Naruto bisa masuk ke Konoha? Jawab di review kalian, Minna-san. Arigatou

RnR please

Kelanjutan dan cerita ficts ini menurut review anda. Kaki tzudzuku ne.


	6. Chapter 6: Konoha Part 1

SSS Rank secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Yo Minna-san! Saya balik lagi. Alhamdulillah sudah sampai chapter 5 dan gak banyak yang suka. Saya senang sekali melihatnya (author bungkuk-bungkuk sampai kejedot tembok). Oke kita balas reviewnya dulu (reders: lagi?) (nidaime mizukage: ini memalukan.) oke yang tadi hiraukan sekarang balas reviewnya.

shilent :

gomen kalau pendek. Sepertinya chapter ini juga pendek, deh! T_T saya kehabisan kata-kata dan cerita yang kebayang hilang begitu saja # author pundung di pojokan. Mungkin akan panjang lagi mulai chapter depan. Arigatou sudah review :D

Akira No Sikhigawa :

Iya, kemana tuh si sasuke no teme? #di susano'o sasuke. Main pergi saja. Naru-channya jangan diambil! Nanti fict ini berhenti karena tokoh utamanya di culik. Hehehe. Iya, rencananya sih begitu, tapi pada saat perjalanannya malah berubah hehehe# author garuk-garuk lanjutannya, arigatou.

penggemar:

yai ini udah update. Arigatou reviewnya.

Usuratonkachi:

Kapan, ya? Kasih tau gak ya? # bruk kena lemparan sepatu readers. Mungkin 3 minggu atau lebih. Tergantung sikonsi. reviewnya.

Luka:

Banyak humornya tow? Wah ternyata saya berbakat juga bikin humor hahaha #author narsis. Arigatou Luka-san. Nih lanjutannya, GANBATE juga Luka-san.

Oke, tadi balasan review chapter 5. Sekarang langsun ke cerita.

Kamera siap! Rolling! Action!

.

.

.

Chapter 6: Konoha Part 1

~skip time~

Ternyata perjalanan dari Suna memakan waktu 3 hari. Dan sekarang Naruto berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Yah seperti biasa, author sampai males ngetiknya… menjalani permeriksaan.

"selamat siang, Nona. Siapa Nama anda dan tujuan anda kemari?" tanya Kotetsu.

"saya Uzukaze Namimaki. Saya kesini untuk mengisi perbekalan saya" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Kotetsu dan Izumo menahan darah mereka agar tidak keluar dari hidung mereka masing-masing melihat senyum manis Naruto. 'k..kawaii' batin mereka serempak. Dan mereka mengamati Naruto dengan seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu merasa rishi juga.

"a…apakah ada yang salah dengan saya?" tanya Naruto kepada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"ti..tidak. tapi apakah aku pernah melihatmu?"tanya Izumo.

"pernah." jawab Naruto riang.

"kapan?" Tanya Izumo penasaran.

"bukannya sekarang kau bertemu denganku" jawab Naruto riang lagi.

"maksudku bukan sebelumnya, Nona." Kata Izumo.

"mungkin." Kata Naruto watados.

"hah~ sudahlah. Silahkan masuk, Nona." Kata Kotetsu diiringi helaan nafas berat.

"arigatou" jawab Naruto masih dengan riangnya.

Setelah Naruto masuk, ia melangkahkan kakinya berkeliling konoha. Ia menghentikan kakinya saat di depan sebuah kedai yang sangat familiar baginya. Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Tanpa sengaja, ia malah masuk kesana.

"selamat siang, Nona. Mau pesan apa?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya ramah. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pria itu adalah Teuchi. Prok prok prok.

"eh, emmm… ano, saya pesan yang biasa, paman." Ucap Naruto keceplosan dan sukses membuat Teuchi bingung. 'ups' batin Naruto.

"maksudnya apa, Nona?" tanya Teuchi bingung.

"m.. maksud saya… saya pesan menu yang biasa dipesan pengunjung disini." Jawab Naruto agak gugup dan dijawab dengan 'oh' ria dari pemilik kedai.

Setelah 3 menit, akhirnya pesanan Naruto dating. Terlihat dimeja semangkuk ramen dengan banyak Naruto(kue ikan). Dan setelah itu Naruto menyantap ramen itu sampai habis hanya dalam hitungan menit.

"Paman, tambah 1 mangkok lagi" teriak Naruto. Dan setelah itu, Naruto majan Ramen sampai manhkok ke sepuluh.

"waaah, kenyangnya" teriak Naruto lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

'nafsu makannya seperti Naruto' batin seorang pengunjung disana. Naruto yang merasa ada yang memerhatikannya menengok, dan ternyata yang memerhatikannya adalah…. Umino Iruka. 'jder' terdengar bunyi petir di itak Naruto. 'semoga Iruka-sensei tidak mencurigaiku' harap Naruto dalam itu hanya harapan saja.

"ehem, Nona. Anda bukan orang konoha,ya. Kok saya tidak pernah melihat anda." Tanya Iruka sambil terus menatap Naruto Intens.

"I.. bukan orang Konoha. Ada perlu a..apa tuan" Jawab Naruto gerogi.

"saya membuat anda gerogi, ya. gomen" kata Iruka.

"tidak apa-apa. Jadi, ada perlu apa tuan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak gerogi lagi.

"bukan hal yang penting, kok. Cuma, saya merasa pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya. Dan juga, wajah anda serasa familiar bagi saya."

"b.. benarkah? Mungkin itu Cuma perasaan anda saja." Kata Naruto.

"ya, mungkin itu Cuma perasaan saya saja karena rindu pada seseorang" kata Iruka.

"kalau boleh saya tau, siapa dia tuan? Maaf jika saya lancang." Tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah murid kesayanganku. Dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Dia juga memiliki tanda lahir 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya sepertimu. Dan nafsu makan kalian sama, namun dia itu laki-laki, sedangkan anda perempuan. Maaf jika menyamakan anda dengannya" jawab Iruka panjang lebar.

"tidak apa-apa, tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit Naruto pada Iruka lalu melenggang pergi.

'"fyiuuh, hampir saja. Hah~" gumam Naruto. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan acaranya, berjalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada di depan apartemennya. 'apakah aku harus mengecek apartemenku? Mungkin sudah penuh debu.' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dan kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun, bukan pemandangan apartemen yang kotor dan bau, melainkan pemandangan apartemen yang bersih.'ternyata masih bersih. Malah ada yang menaruh bunga di vas' batin Naruto kagum. Namun, sebuah suara meyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"N..Naruto-kun, kau kembali?" panggil seseorang dari arah pimtu depan. 'H.. Hinata? gawat' batim Naruto was-was. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto malah melompat lewat jendela dan mengagetkan si pemilik suara a.k.a Hinata

"lho, hey tunggu!" pekik Hinata OOC.

"Minna, tolong! Kejar gadis itu! sepertinya dia tahu tentang Naruto-kun!"teriak Hinata lebih keras. Dan seluruh Ninja yang mendengar Nama Naruto langsung ikut mengejar Naruto termasuk anggota rookie 11 , Namikaze Hariken, Uzumaki Ame, Iruka, Yamato bahkan beberapa warga juga ikut mengejar.

'sial! Mereka semua mengejarku!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram tubuhnya, dan ternyata itu adalah pasir Gaara. 'Gaara!'teriak Naruto kaget dalam hati. Dan cengkraman pasir itu semakin kuat. Kemudian 'poft' Naruto berubah menjadi bogkahan kayu. 'kawarimi no jutsu. Dia seorang kunoichi' batin gaara.

Sekarang Naruto terkepung, dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tiba-tiba angina bertiup dan memainkan helaian pirang Naruto. Dan secara reflek, Naruto menutup matanya dan membuat ia semakin cantik. 'dia sangat cantik' batin semua orang di Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"hey! Dimana kamu menyembunyikan Naruto-kun?" teriak Hinata dengan nada bertanya.

"Naruto?Siapa dia aku tidak kenal dengannya?" jawab Naruto tak kalah keras dengan suara cemprengnya dan pastinya berbohong.

"jangan bohong! Lalu kenapa kau memasuki apartemen Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata terpancing emosinya.

"soal itu.. aku hanya tertarik dengan apartemen itu." jawab Naruto masih berbohong.

"dan kenapa kau lari saat aku masuk kedalam?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"aku hanya reflek lari karena aku takut dikira pencuri. Dan soal Naruto, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu!" jawab Naruto.

"kau dari tadi terus saja berbohong! Sebenarnya, siapa sebenarnya kau?" kali ini Kakashi yang angkat bicara. Naruto yang panik karena kebohongannya terbongkar, akhirnya meminta bantuan pada Kyuubi agar dapat lolos.

'Kura nii, kau punya cara agar aku bias lolos dari sini?' Tanya Naruto di Mindscapenya.

"**tinggal mengaku saja beres!" jawab Kyuubi lalu melanjutkan tidur siangnya.**

"benar jug… eh, cara macam apa itu? Huh, Kura nii jahat" Kata Naruto yang kemudian malah cemberut.

"**baiklah baiklah. Kau masih ingat pertarunganmu dengan pain?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang hanya dijawab anggukan saja dan rasa kesal Naruto pada Kyuubi tadi malah menguap entah kemana.**

"**Buatlah bunshin, lalu berubahlah jadi Rasen Shuriken untuk mengelabuhi mereka dan gunakan untuk kabur sementara bunshinmu mengalihkan perhatian mereka" jelas Kyuubi pada Naruto. **Dan setelah itu, Naruto mengikuti perintah Kyuubi.

'poft' terdengar bunyi ledakan kecil dari asap dan dari asap itu muncul sebuah Rasen Shuriken mengarah ke salah satu dari para pengejar Naruto, yaitu Rock Lee. Dan semua anggota rookie 11 dan orang-orang Konoha dibuat kaget karenanya. 'Jutsu itu, jutsu andalan Naruto!' batin semua orang Konoha disana. Dan Rock Lee sudah menghindar dari Rasen Shuriken Naruto dan membantu memusnahkan bunshin Naruto dan semua bunshin Naruto telah lenyap. 'kage bunshin, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini. Gawat! Ini pengalih perhatian!' batin Shikamaru dan Hariken bersamaan.

"minna, Rasen Shuriken/jutsu tadi orang yang asli! Hentikan dia" teriak Shikamau dan Hariken bersamaan. 'kuso! Ketahuan.'rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dan setelah itu Naruto telah berubah lagi kebentuk manusianya dan tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkeram tubuhnya dan berjumlah banyak. Dan ternyata, itu adalah hewan panggilan Kakashi dan Naruto tidak bias bergerak lagi. 'kuso! ini?' rutuk Naruto lagi. Dan semua sekarang telah mengelilinginya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi chubby Naruto, dan ternyata itu perbuatan Hinata.

"hiks…hiks…. Apakah kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita hah! Seharusnya kau tahu karena kau itu wanita!" bentak Hinata sembari menangis. Namun Naruto masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya sudah terikat kayu oleh Yamato.

"Hinata, tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita bawa dia kepada Tsunade-sama" ujar Kakashi bijaksana. Dan setelah itu semua menuju kearah gedung Hokage. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Tsunade, mereka semua masuk kedalam.

"Hokage-sama, kami telah menangkap seorang kunci tentang keberadaan Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

"benarkah? Suruh dia masuk!" perintah san Hokage a.k.a Tsunade. Dan kemudian Naruto masuk dengan tangan masih terikat kayu bersama dengan Yamato.

"jadi ini mirip dengan Naruto. Apakah ini oiroke no jutsu, Neji?" tanya Tsunade.

"tidak TSunade-sama, dia sedang tidak mengaktifkan jutsu. Dan dia bukan Naruto yang melakukan Oiroke No Jutsu." Terang Neji

"dan garis wajahnya lebih halus daripada OIroke No Jutsu." Tambah Gaara.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada mengintimidasi dan sukses membuat semua orang disana merinding disko tak terkecuali Gaara meskipun dapat ia tutupi.

"bagaimana aku menjawab sedangkan tanganku terikat seperti ini, baka! Sakit tahu!" teriak Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"lepaskan ikatannya Yamato!" perintah Tsunade.

"apa akan baik-baik saja Hokage-sa.." kata Yamato terpotong oleh Tsunade.

"lepaskan saja!" potong Tsunade setengah berteriak.

"hai', Hokage-sama." Kata Yamato sedikit takut. Dan setelah itu ikatan di tangan Naruto lepas.

'bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus melakukannya? Tapi saat ini aku sangat malu melakukan 'itu'' batin Naruto dengan wajah yang merona karena malu.

'ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa pipinya merona?' batin Tsunade.

BERSAMBUNG

Bagaimana? Aneh? Tegang? Gaje? Atau jelek? Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah review dan silent readers

A / N: yosh chapter 6 selesai. Nah quest untuk chapter ini adalah: **apakah identitas Naruto akan terbongkar? Dan apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan melakukan 'itu'? **jawab di review kalian ya, jawabannya di chapter depan. See you next chapter.

Review and Review, Please


	7. Chapter 7 Konoha part 2

SSS Rank Secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

Summary :

Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menceritakan padanya sebuah rahasia rank SSS yang hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan apa rahasia itu?

Chapter 7 Update!

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Yo Minna! Ketemu lagi dengan saya dalam acara laptop si unyil #bugh bugh bugh Author digebukin massa. Saya balas review dulu,ya readers. Kasihan kan nungguin ,tuh. (readers: siapa yang nunggu author lemot kayak kamu! hweek). Langsung balas reviewnya.

Guest :

Arigatou. Ya, ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya.

Guest :

Yaa! Nih lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya

Ddd :

Hehehe, saya tidak tahu maksud anda apa. Tapi, saya yakin anda masih berpikiran positif, hehe. Arigatou reviewnya.

Akira No Shikigawa :

Hahha, benar tebakan akan melakukan jutsu yang kyyaaa # ditinju Naru-chan.

Luka :

Hahah, Luka-san bingung, ya. Saya sedikit bingung juga, sih. Cuma sedikit karena ceritanya melenceng jauh dari perkiraan saya. Ganbate juga, Luka-san. Arigatou reviewnya.

alvaro d diarra :

oke, nih lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya.

:

hmmm, mungkin itu bisa saya pikirkan sebagai warna baru fict ini. Arigatiu reviewnya. :

yo, memang saya buat mirip dengan fict yang saya suka, namun mungkin say buat yang lebih beda dan aneh untuk chapter kedepan. Ya, ini udah saya lanjutin, dan mungkin lebih panjang lagi. Arigatou review dan sarannya.

monkey D nico :

hehehe, fict saya apik, ya #author bersemu merah. Nih lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya.

Penggemar :

Ya, fiction mania ! mantap! Hehhe. Nih lanjutanya, mungkin lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Saya usahakan updatenya lebih cepat lagi. Arigatou reviewnya.

hime koyuki 099 :

tegang? Say juga tegang dengan fict ini, padahal saya yang buat. Namun saya malah terbawa suasana. Hahahha. Saya buat berhenti di tengah-tengah agar para readers penasaran dan saya juga penasaran. Hehehhe.

Nih lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya.

fajar jabrik :

nyahahaha. Nih lanjutannya fajar-san. Arigatou reviewnya.

.9 :

ya, ini udah dilanjut, dan mungkin lebih panjang.

Mfadlilarafat :

Ya, saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi. Nih lanjutannya, arigatou reviewnya.

Guest :

Mungkin request dari anda bias saya selipkan sedikit. Hanya sedikit, karena saya gak suka yang gak straight. Mohon maaf. Arigatou reviewnya.

Nah, itu balasan review kalian. Dan buat yang udah favorit n follow nih ficts saya ucap kan terima kasih. Keep read and review yaaaaaa.

Oke langsung ke cerita.

Chapter 7 : Konoha Part 2

.

.

.

"jadi ini orangnya. Dia mirip dengan Naruto. Apakah ini oiroke no jutsu, Neji?" tanya Tsunade "bagaimana aku menjawab sedangkan tanganku terikat seperti ini, baka! Sakit tahu!" teriak Naruto sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"lepaskan ikatannya Yamato!" perintah Tsunade.

"apa akan baik-baik saja Hokage-sa.." kata Yamato terpotong oleh Tsunade.

"lepaskan saja!" potong Tsunade setengah berteriak.

"hai', Hokage-sama." Kata Yamato sedikit takut. Dan setelah itu ikatan di tangan Naruto lepas.

'bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus melakukannya? Tapi saat ini aku sangat malu melakukan 'itu'' batin Naruto dengan wajah yang merona karena malu.

'ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa pipinya merona?' batin Tsunade.

'apakah aku harus benar-melakukan itu? Ya, aku harus melakukannya, ini satu-satunya cara. Aku belum siap mengatakannya pada mereka' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Naruto menegakkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya…" gantung Naruto sambil kembali menunduk dan merona lagi. 'sial! Kau harus bisa Naruto! kau harus melakukannya!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

'gadis ini benar-benar aneh.' Piker semua orang disana.

"sebenarnya…" gantung Naruto lagi.

"sebenarnya apa? Jangan menggantungkan kalimatmu, baka!" bentak Tsunade mulai kehilangan emosi.

"sebenarnya, aku…**Oiroke No Jutsu**" teriak Naruto dan kemudian, 'boft' Naruto berubah menjadi wanita bugil tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya sedikit saja asap yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dan semua laki-laki disana langsung nose bleed dan pingsan takterkecuali para anbu yang mengawasi. sedangkan para perempuan hanya cengo saja melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Dan Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur dan ia berhasil kabur juga dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"aku tidak akan menggunakan jutsu nista itu. Padahal dulu aku sangat menyukai jutsu itu. Apa ini balasan padaku? Gyah! Mengapa aku malah memikirkannya? Baka, baka, baka!" rutuk Naruto sepanjang perjalanan keluar Konoha. Tampaknya ia tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang yang dilaluinya. Dan setelah ia cek, ternyata ia belum menon-aktifkan jutsu 'nista' nya. Dan Naruto langsung menon-aktifkannya dengan wajah yang semakin merona. 'kuso! Aku lupa belum menon-aktifkannya! Pantas saja tatapan mereka tadi aneh sekali. Kuso!' rutk Naruto dalam hati.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian ia sudah melewati batas Negara Hi. Dan nampaknya ia sudah tahu ada yang membuntutinya.

"hey kalian! Keluarlah! Jangan jadi pengecut, tebayo!" teriak Naruto lantang. Kemudian munculah dua sosok manusia dibelakang Naruto. Dan setelah benar-benar keluar, tampaklah dua orang berbeda gender berjalan beriringan (kayak pengantin aja). Kedua orang itu adalah seorang pria berambut oranye memakai kimono dengan aksen api dibawahnya dan seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, namun dia tidak memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya. Naruto yang mengira perempuan tadi adalah bunshinnya, langsung membuat segel pelepasan dan berkata "kai". Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto yang kesal karena ia ditertawakan oleh wanita itupun meneriakkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang dengan frustasi karena tiada hasilnya sama sekali. Dan kemudian sebuah jitakan 'lembut' mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto.

"aku bukan bunshinmu , dattebane!" teriak wanita itu.

"ouuuuch, huh? dattebane?" teriak Naruto bingung.

"hehehe, gomen tadi aku memukulmu. Habisnya salahmu, sih. Menyamakanku dengan bunshinmu." Kata wanita tadi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"kalau kamu bukan bunshinku, berarti kau adalah…" ucap Naruto menggantung dan langsung memeluk wanita tadi. Dan wanita yang dipeluk Naruto dengan erat hanya membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus punggung Naruto.

"sudahlah, Naruto. Tidak perlu menangis lagi. Aku sudah disisimu dan akan terus menemanimu." Kata wanita tadi mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Dan hasilnya benar sekali, Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Hanya sedikit. Dan Naruto perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukan rindunya.

"Oh,ya. Nama nee-chan siapa,ya. " Tanya Naruto polos karena belum tahu nama nee-channya itu. Dan wanita yang dipanggil nee-cahn itu tersenyum lembut.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Kau boleh memanggilku Ruko nee" jawab Naruko sambil mengusap-usap kepala pirang adiknya.

Kita tinggal dulu pertemuan adik-kakak kembar itu. Sekarang kita beralih ke Konoha. Mengecek keadaan di sana setelah 'insiden' sebelumnya.

Kini di ruang Hokage, semuanya masih berkumpul di sana walaupun ada yang masih pingsan dan terus mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya, contohnya saja Neji. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat 'itu'. Dan Kakashi yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan warna merah di maskernya saja sudah bias dilihat kalau dia nose bleed.

Sekarang Hokage masih terdiam dengan mata yang berkedut sebelah. Ia masih memfikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Oiroke No Jutsu. Gyah! Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia bias menguasai jutsu itu?" teriak Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama. Lihatlah ini. Sepertinya ini milik gadis tadi. Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk menemukan Naruto." Ucap Hariken tiba-tiba dan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Dapat dilihat sekarang ia memberikan sebuah origami berbentuk bunga berwarna orange kepada Tsunade. 'ah, beruntung sekali Namikaze ada disini. Mereka sangat cerdas. Dan mungkin menyamai clan Nara. Nah Naruto, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menemukanmua dan membawamu pulang.' Batin Tsunade. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah percikan yang muncul dari benda yang mereka temukan tersebut. 'gawat! Kertas peledak' batin Shikamaru

"Minna, semuanya keluar! Bunga itu adalah kertas peledak!" teriak Shikamaru. 'Blar ' terdengarlah bunyi ledakan dari kantor Hokage. 'fyiuh, hampr saja kita mati' batin mereka bersamaan

Naruto & Naruko Place

"jadi, selama ini Ruko nee tinggal bersama jii-san. Naru jadi penasaran dengan wajah jiji." Ucap Naruto riang.

"lalu, siapa pria disamping nee-chan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia itu Kyuubi, Naru-chan. Atau yang lebih sering kau panggil Kurama." Jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"eh, bagaimana bias? Tapi.. tapi… Kura nii sedang disegel di tubuhku" kata Naruto bingung.

"aku mengalirkan sebagian chakraku pada salah satu bunshinmu saat di Konoha, Naru-chan imotou ku yang manis" jelas Kyuubi sambil mencubit gemas pipi Naruto.

"aww. Kenapa sih semua suka sekali mencubit pipiku ini?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"karena kau manis sekali, Naru-chan" kini gantian Naruko yang mencubit pipi Naruto.

"tunggu dulu, jika Kura nii ada disini, jadi aku… belum mempraktekkan jutsu itu dooong! Aku kan penasaran bentuk Kura nii saat di kuchiyose." teriak Naruto kecewa dan cemberut lagi.

"hah~ sudahlah. Sekarang cepat kita ke rumah kakekmu Naruko." Kata Kyuubi. Dan kemudian mereka menuju ke rumah kakek dari Naruto dan Naruko. Ditengah perjalanan, sebagian besar diisi dengan ocehan Naruto.

"o iya, Naru-chan. Katamu tadi kan sebelumnya kamu itu laki-laki. Bagaimana menstruasi pertamamu?" Tanya Naruko penasaran. Dan seketika Naruto langsung memerah mengingat peristiwa itu.

"dia pingsan saat melihat darahnya sendiri. hahahha" tawa Kyuubi menggelegar.

"benarkah? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya naruko penasaran.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Pagi hari, di sebuah rumah, terdapat dua gadis yang sedang berhadapan di meja makan. Nampaknya mereka sedang sarapan. (ya jelas sarapan masa main kartu). Namun ada yang ganjil dalam ruangan tersebut. Saah seorang gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto, tampak meremas perutnya menahan sakit. Dan itu membuat gadis berambut violet a.k.a Konan di depannya menjadi cemas.

"ada apa Naru-chan? Kenapa belum makan sarapanmu?" Tanya Konan lembut.

"perutku s..sakit, Konan nee. Aku ke toilet dulu." Pamit Naruto masih meremas perutnya. Kemudian Naruto langsung pergi ke toilet. Setelah sejam lamanya, Naruto belum keluar juga. Dan jiwa keibean Konanpun muncul. Dia tampak cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang belum juga keluar dari toilet. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke toilet. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapati tubuh Naruto terkapar di toilet. Tanpa piker panjang Konan langsung membopong Naruto ke kamarnya dengan kertasnya.

'sepertinya dia terkejut melihat darahnya sendiri. Kau polos sekali, Naru-chan' batin Konan sambil tersenyum melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan permata safirnya.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Naruto lirih namun masih bias di dengar oleh Konan.

"kamu tadi habis pingsan ditoilet, Naru-chan. Kamu pingsan setelah melihat darahmu sendiri. Kamu mebuatku khawatir saja" celoteh Konan dan kemudian terkikik geli.

"Kenapa tertawa! memangnya ada yang lucu!" teriak Naruto lalu memasang muka cemberut.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mendengar cerita dari Naruto, Naruko dan kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Naruto memasang muka cemberut.

"huh? Memangnya apa yang lucu?" dengus Naruto. Dan wajah manis Naruto bertambah lucu saat ini dan Naruko dan Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Naruto.

"awh, kenapa sih gak Konan nee, gak Ku nii gak Naruko nee senang sekali mencubit pipiku" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipimya yang sakit.

"sudahlah, Naruto. Ayo sekarang kita masuk." Kata Naruko yang sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah. Ternyata tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di rumah kakek Naruko karena mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto. Dan kemudian mereka masuk dan disambut oleh ucapan selamat datang dan sapaan yang lembut.

"tadaima!" ucap Naruko bersemangat.

"Okaeri, Naruko-chan. Ternyata cucu kakek yang satunya sudah datang. Dan yang satunya itu siapa, Naruko?" sambut seorang pria tua yang berrambut putih, bermata hitam teduh, memakai kimono yang juga hitam dan dikepalanya ada sesuatu yang mirip seperti tanduk. (Author: Jangan-jangan itu shinigami. Minna, cepat selamatkan Naru-chan! # kru: itu bukan shinigami, hanya hitai-ate saja, Author lola.). lupakan ocehan gak penting di atas, back to story.

Naruto serasa mengenal orang tersebut. Seseorang yang mengisi lubang hatinya. Seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Jiraiya

"Ero Sennin? Kamukah itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ero Sennin? Siapa dia?" tanya pria tersebut bingung.

"dia itu Jiraiya sang pertapa. Dia adalah pengganti ayah bagi Naruto." Jelas Kurama.

"oh, Jiraiya-chan maksudmu. Dia adalah murid kesayangan jii-san, Naru. Dia itu suka meniruku, jadinya ia kuanggap anakku sendiri, Naru-chan. Kamu merindukannya ya, Naru-chan." Kata pria itu bangga.

"jadi kakek senseinya Ero Sennin." Kata Naruto sedih.

"sudahlah, jangan bersedih terus. okaerinasai, Naru-chan Kurama-chan." Sambut Kakek itu hangat. 'jadi ini yang namanya hangatnya keluarga' batin Naruto sementara Kyuubi 'apa-apaan kakek tua itu! Suffix chan? Aku ini kan laki-laki sejati. Sialan kau kakek tua!' batin Kyuubi.

"hey kakek tua! Aku ini sudah besar, jadi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel chan dong!" teriak Kyuubi.

"ku nii, jangan bicara seperti itu pada jiji. Maaf, ya kek. Ku nii memang seperti itu kalau menyangkut suffixnya."

"tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Tapi bagi kakek, kalian tetaplah cucu kecil kakek. Dan kakek menyukainya." Balas Kakek itu.

"hah~ sudahlah kalau jii-san maunya begitu. Nama jii-san siapa? Masa aku harus terus memanggilmu kakek tua?" kata Kyuubi pasrah (Kyuubi: sudah kubilang ketik namaku dengan nama kurama! Atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya, Author tuut…tuut. Author: i.. iya, Kyuu- maksudku Kurama-sama. Kurama: nah~ begitu lebih baik.).

"itu yang kutunggu-tunggu." Jawab kakek itu dengan semangat dan kemudian terdengarlah suara music yang aneh. Treng treng treng treng treng.

"Aku adalah…. Senju yang terkuat setelah Hashirama-sama dan Tobirama-sama. Semua wanita akan terpukau dengan ketampananku. Para pria akan meniru perbuatanku, anak-anak kecil yang menangis akan diam melihat ketampananku. Semua akan memuja kehebatanku. Senju Attakai-sama. Sang pertapa agung." Kata kakek tersebut memperkenalkan diri mirip dengan Jiraiya. Dan membuat Naruto dan Kyuu- maksud saya Kurama sweatdrop ria.

"jii-san memang mirip dengannya, dari fisik maupun perilaku kakek." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala lagi.

"apakah Naru-chan merindukannya?" tanya Attakai lembut.

"i.. iya. Naru merindukannya. Tapi sayang dia sudah tiada. Naru hanya ingin beliau tenang bersama tou-san dan kaa-san." Kata Naruto sedih sambil menunduk.

"memangnya dia sudah mati?" tanya Attakai yang lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan dengan yakin.

"memangnya Ero Sennin masih hidup? jika iya, aku akan berhenti memanggilnya ero sannin." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"benarkah itu, Naruto?" tanya seseorang di belakang Naruto. 'suara ini? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Naruto terkejut. Kemudian Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya. Yang ada dipenglihatannya sekarang adalah orang yang dipikirkannya tadi. Orang yang mengajarinya banyak hal tentang arti shinobi. Seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai ayah. JIraiya. Dan Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk orang yang disayanginya itu a.k.a Jiraiya.

"Ero hiks Sennin? Apakah hiks… hiks ini bukan hiks… hiks mimpi? Seseorang tolong cubit aku? Aku muak hiks dengan semua tipuan lagi, ttebayo!" teriak Naruto pilu.

'kesempatan bagus!' batin semuanya.

"awh, ittai, ttebayo. Kenapa kalian malah mencubit pipiku? huh" tanya Naruto kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"kau sendiri yang meminta, baka!" jawab semuanya kompak.

"begitu, ya. Hehhe." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Dan semuanya hanya tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"hey, Naruto. Kenapa kamu malah cengeng sekali? Jangan bilang hanya karena perubahan gendermu menjadi perempuan?" ejek Jiraiya.

"inikan salahmu juga, Ero Sennin. Meninggalkanku seorang diri. Huh." Kata Naruto sebal.

"katanya tidak akan memanggilku Ero Sennin lagi? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi saja!" kata Jiraiya sambil melenggang pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto. Jiraiyapun menyeringai.

"jangan pergi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Baiklah, baiklah aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Ero Sennin." Kata Naruto memelas. Jiraiya merasa bersalah mendengar penuturan polos Naruto. Kemudian ia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"panggil aku Jiraiya-sama yang paling tampan dan disukai banyak wanita." Kata Jiraiya narsis.

"tidak mau!" kata Naruto.

"Jiraiya jii-san yang baik…" lanjut Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan Jiraiya tersenyum namun tak bertahan lama.

"…dan mesum!" lanjut Naruto.

"hey, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak semesum dulu tahu." Sungut Jiraiya tak terima karena dikatai mesum.

"tapi tetap saja mesumkan. Benarkan Ruko nee?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan dari Naruko.

"huh! Kakak adik sama saja." Sungut Jiraiya. Dan semuanya tertawa riang.

"oh iya, bagaimana Ero Sennin bisa selamat dari serangan pain. Kata Tsunade baachan, Ero Sennin sudah tewas oleh pain " tanya Naruto penasaran.

"itu karena kehebatanku" sahut Attakai narsis.

"huuu, jii-san narsis!" seru Naruto.

"tapi itu benar, Naruto. Attakai-sensei yang menyelamatkanku" kata Jiraiya.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana ceritanya" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"wakatta, tapi sebelum itu.." kata Jiraiya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." sambung Jiraiya.

.

.

Yellow Uzumaki

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : yosh! Chapter 7 selesai. Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Atau malah makin ngawur?

Maaf, jika ceritanya melenceng jauuuh sekali. **Apakah yang akan dilakukan Jiraiya? **Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya.

Kaki Tzuzuku, ne

See you next chapter!

Review and Review, Please!

**SSS Rank Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! Yellow Uzumaki balik lagi di fanfiction masih dengan fanfict SSS Rank Secret. Arigatou untuk semua silent readers dan special thanks to reviewers yang selalu setia menunggu ficts ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou!

Oke, kita balas dulu reviewnya.

Akira No Shikigawa :

gak papa, kok. yang penting review. itu sudah cukup bagi saya. nah, ni lanjtannya senpai. Arigatou reviewnya.

HyuNami NaruNata:

Arigatou, untuk sementara pairnya Naruto dulu. Karena saya belum yakin dengan pairingnya. HyuNami-san punya saran? Gomen kalau updatenya lemot. Tugas sekolah saya menggunung bulan ini. Susah nyuri waktu buat ngetiknya jadinya lama updatenya. Ganbatte juga read and reviewnya. Arigatou reviewnya.

Arramsye . rudyezavfiin

Wah Arramsye senang? Bagus dong. Attakai disini hanya kakek angkat karena Jiraiya yang seharusnya merawat Naruko, tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi dititipkan ke gurunya Jiraiya. Huuu! Jiraiya tidak bertanggung jawab! # aku kan juga harus mengendalikan jaringan mata-mataku. Ditambah banyak yang mengincarku karena perang ninja ke dua. Wajarlah aku menolak. Nanti kalau Naruko terluka, aku yang akan dihantui Minato dan Kushina.# tapi Attakai masih kerabat jauh dari Minato. Kalau Hashirama itu buyutnya Naruto. Di cerita ini. Semangat juga baca dan reviewnya, ya. Arigatou reviewnya.

Penggemar :

Iya. Saya niatnya membuat banyolannya sedikit, tapi karena terbawa suasana, malah jadi banyak, deh. Semangat 44 juga. Arigatou reviewnya.

.9 :

Seru? Ceritanya kok Naruko bisa sampai ke gurunya Jiraiya ada dichap ini. Saya akan memberi tahu alasannya saja. Disini Naruko kok dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Attakai a.k.a gurunya Ero-Sennin karena Naruko terlahir dengan kekurangan keseimbangan emosional. Jadinya Minato menitipkan Naruko pada Jiraiya untuk melatihnya agar stabil emosinya. Arigatou reviewnya.

Blue-senpai :

Gomen kalau pendek T_T. lagi-lagi saya kehabisan ide. Blue-senpai bisa bantu saya? Arigatou reviewnya.

hime koyuki :

iya, ini lanjutannya, ttebayo. Arigatou reviewnya.

Gedesandyyasa :

Oke! Saya akan mengerjakan ff ini dengan semangat masa muda yang membara! Karena musim semi remaja baru saja dimulai! *cliiiiiiing..* arigatou reviewnya.

Luka :

Gomen kalau dikit ceritanya. Nih lanjutannya! Silahkan membaca. Ganbatte juga! Arigatou reviewnya.

SSS Rank Secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

Summary :

Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menceritakan padanya sebuah rahasia rank SSS yang hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan apa rahasia itu?

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

**Chapter 8 : Dirimu yang Sesungguhnya.**

"oh iya, bagaimana Ero Sennin bisa selamat dari serangan pain. Kata Tsunade baachan, Ero Sennin sudah tewas oleh pain " tanya Naruto penasaran.

"itu karena kehebatanku" sahut Attakai narsis.

"huuu, jii-san narsis!" seru Naruto.

"tapi itu benar, Naruto. Attakai-sensei yang menyelamatkanku" kata Jiraiya.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana ceritanya" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"wakatta, tapi sebelum itu.." kata Jiraiya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"…. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." sambung Jiraiya. Setelah itu Jiraiya menggigit ibu jarinya dan merapal beberapa segel tangan. Dan setelah itu.

"**kuchiyose no jutsu" **teriak Jiraiya. Dan setelah itu muncullah asap putih, seelah beberapa saat, asap pun menipis dan memperlihatkan seekor katak berwarna hijau yang memakai jubbah.

"yo, Fukusaku-sama. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Jiraiya kepada katak itu.

"Jiraiya-chan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Fukusaku kaget.

"ceritanya panjang, nanti akan kujelaskan. Tapi sekarang, kau masih ingat barang 'itu' kan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"tentu" jawab Fukusaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Kemudian ia membuka gulungan itu dan melepas segelnya. 'poft' bunyi ledakan kecil dari gulungan tersebut. Dan di tangan Fukusaku sekarang ada setumpuk pakaian yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"ini pakaian yang dititipkan Kushina-chan kepadaku untuk kalian berdua, Naruto, Naruko" kata Fukusaku sambil menyerahkan setumpuk pakaian itu kepada Naruto dan Naruko. Pakaian itu adalah sebuah yukata berwarna orange dengan lambang klan Uzumaki berukuran besar dibelakangnya dan lambang klan Namikaze di kedua lengannya.

"arigatou, Jii-san." Seru Naruko dan Naruto serempak.

"nah sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang Naruko, Naruto. Seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa Naruko adalah kakak kembarmu, dia dikirim oleh ayahmu bersama Gamatora ke Myobokuzan untuk dititipkan kepadaku, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya sehingga aku menitipkannya pada Attakai-sensei." Kata Jiraiya panjang lebar.

"sedangkan cerita mengapa aku bisa selamat dari serangan pain Nagato, pada waktu aku akan tenggelam. Attakai –sensei datang dan menyelamatkanku. Begitulah ceritanya" cerita Jiraiya lagi dan dijawab 'oh' ria dari Fukusaku dan Naruto.

"dan kenapa kamu tidak memberiku kabar jika kamu selamat, Jiraiya-chan?" tanya Fukusaku.

"itu karena aku sedang merahasiakan keberadaanku" jawab Jiraiya.

"nah, Naruto, Naruko. Kenapa tidak kau pakai pakaian itu sekarang?" kata Attakai.

"hai', Jii-san" jawab Naruto dan Naruko serempak. Kemudian mereka masuk kekamar mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, merekapun keluar memakai pakaian yang diberikan Fukusaku tadi. Pakaian itu nampaknya sangat cocok bagi mereka, sehingga Jiraiya, Attakai dan Fukusaku tercengang melihatnya.

"Kushina memang hebat memilih pakaian untuk mereka / kamu cantik sekali, Naruto, Naruko / kamu cocok memakainya, Naruto, Naruko." Seru ketiganya bersamaan. Sementara duo Naru hanya tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepala.

"arigatou" kata Naruto dan Naruko bebarengan dengan malu-malu.

"nah, sekarang kita mulai latihannya, Naruto, Naruko. Ini mengenai lanjutan dari sennin mode." Kata Attakai.

"kalian sudah bisa menguasai sennin mode kan?" canda Attakai.

"tentu! / Jii-san sendiri kan yang mengajariku." Jawab duo Naru kompak.

"sekarang ikutlah denganku, kita harus menuju ke suatu tempat." Kata Atakai sambil berjalan menuju ke belakang rumah. Setelah sampai disana, ia mengalirkan chakranya pada sebuah gambar lambing klan Senju di sana. Tiba-tiba dinding di depan Attakai terbuka dan terdapat tangga yang menuju kebawah.

"ayo turun." Kata Attakai kepada Naruto dan Naruko. Dan mereka pun turun melalui tangga tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan indah. Dihias dengan bermacam-macam relief tentang dunia shinobi dan Rikudou Sennin.

"indah sekali." Gumam Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan.

"latihan pertama kita adalah, mengalahkan kebencian kita sendiri. Duduklah ditengah tengah kolam itu dan berkonsentrasilah. Naruko, kau yang pertama." Perintah Attakai.

Dan Narukopun berjalan ke arah sebuah altar ditengah kolam yang berhiaskan ikan koi tersebut. Setelah itu, Naruko memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Kemudian Naruko membuka matanya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata wanita yang identic dengannya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruko tajam.

"siapa aku? Aku adalah kau, dirimu yang sesungguhnya." Jawab wanita itu santai sambil menyeringai.

'baik, aku harus mengalahkannya. Dia adalah aku, pasti aku bisa mengalahkannya.' Batin Naruko. Kemudian ia nerdiri dan merapal beberapa segel. Wanita di depan Naruko yang ternyata sisi gelapnya juga merapal segel yang sama

"**suiton: suiryudan no jutsu" teriak mereka bersamaan.** Dan kedua jutsu elemen air tingkat tinggi itu bertabrakan dan menimbulkan ombak air yang lumayan besar. Setelah itu, Naruko maju menyerang dengan menggunakan taijutsu level tinggi dan hanya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Yami Naruko. Kemudian Naruko mundur beberapa meter.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Naruko" ejek Yami Naruko dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

'Jutsu dan gerakan kami sama. Dengan pertarungan aku tidak akan menang melawannya, kekuatan kami seimbang.' Batin Naruko menganalisa.

'jika tidak bisa bertarung dengan fisik, maka bertarung dengan hati.' Batin Naruko. Setelah itu Naruko berdiri dengan tenang.

"hey, yami. Kurasa bertarung denganmu tidak akan ada hasilnya. Kekuatan kita seimbang. Itu artinya, pertarungan sia-sia saja." Kata Naruko.

"kau tidak akan menang melawanku. Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu." Teriak Yami Naruko.

"kau tahu, Yami. Sejauh ini aku sudah merasa bahagia. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Kehidupanku jauh terasa lebih lengkap." Kata Naruto.

"cih, apa pedulinya aku. Itu semua hanya sandiwara mereka saja. Mereka tidak akan mempercayaimu dan kamu jangan percaya pada mereka!" teriak yami Naruko.

"aku mempercayai mereka. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti percaya padaku. Attakai jii-san dan Jiraiya jii-san, mereka percaya pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka yakin pada kemampuan mereka sendiri dan tidak malu melakukan sesuatu yang diyakininya. Dari mereka aku mengetahui bahwa, aku harus mempercayai diriku sendiri." Kata Attakai dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"lau..lalu kau anggap pa aku ini? Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai beban?" tanya Yami Naruko.

"berkatmu aku bertambah kuat dan berkatmu aku bisa sampai sejauh ini." Jawab Naruko tulus.

"lalu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, hah!" bentak Yami Naruko sambil berlari bersiap memukul Naruko. Namun Naruko tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"itu mudah." Jawab Naruko. Dan kemudian Naruko memeluk Yami Naruko.

"kau tinggal menjadi diriku saja. Terimakasih atas semuanya sampai saat ini." Bisik Naruko ditelinga Yami Naruko. Kemudian tatapan Yami Naruko melembut dan dengan perlahan-lahan sosoknya memudar dan menghilang, menyisakan Naruko sendiri disana. Setelah itu Naruko mebuka matanya.

"berhasilkah, nee-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hn" jawab Naruko sambil mengangguk.

"wah nee-chan hebat!" seru Naruto keras.

"nah sekarang giliranmu, Naruto." Kata Attakai.

"yosh! Sekarang giliranku, aku pasti bisa, ttebayo." kata Naruto semangat. Dan setelah itu menuju ke tempat Naruko tadi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan chakra seseorang. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya yang membedakan mereka adalah jika mata Naruto berwarna safir cerah yang teduh sedangkan gadis didepan Naruto beriris merah penuh kebencian.

"yo, Naruto. Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali." Kata gadis tersebut a.k.a Yami Naruto.

"siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto.

"aku adalah dirimu, dirimu yang sebenar-benarnya." Jawab Yami Naruto enteng sambil memperlihatkan seringaian jahatnya.

"tidak perlu tahu siapa namamu, yang terpenting aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Yami Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menyerang dengan taijutsu ala katak. Yami Naruto menghindarinya dengan mudah. Kemudian Naruto menyilangkan jari tangannya membentuk tanda plus dan Yami Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"**tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"** teriak mereka bersamaan dan muncullah ratusan klon mereka. Kemudian mereka saling serang menyerang hingga hanya tersisa yang asli saja. Kemudian Naruto membuat bunshin lagi dan membentuk rasenggan. Sedangkan Yami Naruto juga melakukan halyang sama, namun rasenggannya lebih berwarna gelap akibat efek dari kebenciannya. Lalu mereka berlari dan menghantamkan jutsu yang sama. Karena sama kuatnya, mereka terpental puluhan meter. Naruto terengah-engah kecapekan. Dan setelah itu badannya limbung dan pingsan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan chakranya. Kemudian Naruto kembali ketempat semula meninggalkan Mindscapenya yang lain. Dan sekarang Naruto tergeletak lemas di altar yang berada di tengah-tengah kolam tersebut. Attakai yang melihatnya langsung melompat ke tengah kolam tersebut dan membopong badan Naruto ala bridal style.

"apa yang terjadi pada Naru, Jii-san?" tanya Naruko khawatir.

"dia hanya kecapekan. Mungkin dia belum menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan kebenciannya. Oleh karena itu, Naruko. Jangan beritahukan caranya pada Naru-chan, ya. Biarkan dia mencari jawabannya sendiri. Itu tujuan dari pelatihan ini." Jelas Attakai panjang lebar.

"hai', Jii-san" lirih Naruko. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena larangan kakeknya tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Naruto adalah mempercayai dan menyemangatinya. Ya, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. kira-kira seperti itulah batin iytu mereka kembali keatas dan membaringkan Naruto di kamarnya.

Keesokan Harinya

Matahari sudah menunjukkan dirinya tanpa canggung. Memberikan kehangatan bagi setiap makhluk yang terkena cahayanya. dan dipagi yang cerah itu, seorang gadis cantik tengah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Gadis bersurai pirang a.k.a Naruto nampaknya bermimpi buruk tadi malam. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"hah~ ternyata hanya mimpi." Gumamnya.

"tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"hah~ sepertinya aku merindukan teman-teman di konoha. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Pasti mereka baik-baik saja disana." Celoteh Naruto pada udara didepannya.

"kenapa aku ada disini? Seingatku, bukannya aku sedang berlatih? Apa aku gagal mengalahkan kebencianku?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. ( Aythor: Narutonya kok malah suka bicara sendiri. Apa Naruto sudah gila? / Naruto: enak saja gue dibilang gila! # author di jitak Naruto). Balik ke cerita. Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.  
"Naru-chan, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang diluar kamar Naruto lembut. Ternyata itu adalah suara Attakai.

"iya, Jii-san, Naru sudah bangun. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"cepat mandi dan turun. Semua menunggumu di bawah untuk sarapan." Jawab Attakai memerintah.

"hai', wakatta." Jawab Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lain yang kemarin. Kemudian ia turun menyusul semuanya sarapan. Saat ia masuk ke ruang makan, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ternyata Konan ada disana juga. Akhirnya ia duduk di kursi disamping Naruko. Kemudian mereka makan dalam keheningan karena semuanya masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Konan memulai percakapan.

"Jiraiya-sensei, mereka memang sangat mirip. yang membedakan mereka hanya garis tipis di kedua pipi Naruto. Hahaha, tadi aku sempat mengira kembaranmu ini kamu lho, Naru-chan." Ucap Konan mencairkan suasana.

"oh, terus Konan nee ke sini ada apa? kapan? Kok bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Naruto.

"oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja. Waktu kau di Konoha, aku kehilangan jejak chakramu. Aku sampai disini pagi tadi bersama Jiraiya-sensei. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku mencarimu. Kukira dia hantu yang bergentayangan. Eh, ternyata dia sungguhan dan hidup. langsung saja aku menanyakanmu padanya." Jawab Konan panjang lebar.

"jadi aku hanya alat untuk mencari Naruto dong." Seru Jiraiya lesu dan pundung.

"tidak juga, kok. Aku juga rindu Jiraiya-sensei." Ujar Konan cepat.

"jadi bunga yang Konan nee kasih ke aku itu selain untuk menyembunyikan chakra, juga sebagai alat pelacak dong. Konan nee memang hebat! Bisa membuat benda seperti itu" seru Naruto norak.

"kalau hanya itu sih, kecil. Jii-san juga bisa membuat yang lebih hebat dari itu," seru Attakai percaya diri sambil tersenyum bangga.

"paling yang kamu buat sebuah batu nisan yang sangat berat." Ejek Kurama. Mendengar ejekan Kurama, senyuman Attakai pudar. Lalu dia menyusul Jiraiya yang masih pundung dipojokan. Ckckc guru-murid kompak bener.

Tiba-tiba seekor burung elang mematuk-matuk jendela ruang makan. Jiraiya yang tahu bahwa itu adalah hewan pengirim surat mata-matanya, langsung membuka jendala. Elang itupn terbang kedalam dan hinggap di bahu kiri Jiraiya. Di punggung elang tersebut, terdapat gulungan yang tersegel. Kemudian Jiraiya membuka segel tersebut dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat mebaca habis gulungan tersebut.

"ada apa, Jii-san/JIraiya/Jiraiya-sensei? " tanya mereka kompak. Kemudian Jiraiya menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Attakai. Dan Attakaipun sama terkejutnya saat membaca gulungan tersebut. Naruto, Naruko, Kurama dan Konan yang tidak mengerti bertanya lagi.

"sebenarnya apa isi gulungan itu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Sasuke, dia baru saja membunuh Danzo. Dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di Konoha untuk menghancurkan desa untuk membalas dendam." Kata Jiraiya yang sudah oulih dari keterkejutannya. Dan mata mereka bertiga membulat.

"maksud Jii-san, Uchiha Sasuke. Buronan SS rank yang di kabarkan telah membunuh Jinchuriki hachibi?" tanya Naruko yang dijawab anggukan kecil dari Jiraiya. Sedangkan Naruto, matanya membulat sekali lagi. 'apa? Paman Gurita dibunuh Sasuke?' batin Naruto. Kurama yang mendengar Naruto lewat telepatinya menenangkan Naruto.

'hey, gaki. Hachibi belum mati. Aku masih merasakan chakranya. Dia mungkin menyebarkan berita palsu agar bisa bebas dari pengawasan kakaknya, Yondaime Raikage.' Ucap Kurama menenangkan. 'oh ya, darimana Ku nii tahu?' tanya Naruto penasaran.

'kami para bijuu memiliki sensor chakra yang ratusan kali lebih baik dari manusia. Juga aura Hachibi sebagai rivalku juga masih terasa. Jadi jangan panic.' Jawab Kurama. Dan pembicaraan singkat mereka terputus saat Attakai bertanya.

"jadi, apa tindakan kita?" tanya Attakai pada semuanya sambil memandangi wajah mereka satu-satu.

"tentu kita akan membantu Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke berhasil membunuh Danzo. Aku tidak yakin ninja Konoha mampu melawannya meskipun mereka memiliki kemampuan yang baik." Jawab Jiraiya.

"aku setuju dengan Jiraiya jii-san. Kita belum tahu kekuatan musuh dan berapa jumlahnya." Seru Naruko lantang.

"aku pasti ikut! Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke itu temanku. Aku akan menyelamatkannya dari balas dendam." Kata Naruto mantap. 'kali ini aku akn menyelamatkanmu, teme.' Seru Naruto dalam hati

"jadi sudah diputuskan kita akan membantu Konoha. Bagaimana denganmu, Kurama, Konan?" tanya Attakai kepada Kurama dan Konan.

"aku ikut!/aku harus mengawasi Naruto." Jawab Konan dan Kurama bersamaan.

"baiklah, kita akan ke Konoha…" Attakai menggantung kalimatnya.

"sekarang!" seru Attakai. Setelah itu mereka semua menghilang.

**Tzuzuku**

**Bagaimana pertarungan mereka disana? Apakah Naruto akan berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari balas dendam dan membawanya pulang?**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

A/N : gomen telat update! Baru bisa ngapdet sekarang karena tugas sekolah menganak pinak. Jadi belum ada waktu untuk ngetik. Bagaimana chapter 8? Aneh? Seru? Konyol? Aneh? Gaje? Atau jelek?

Gomen kalau masih belum panjang. Saya kehabisan ide. Ada yang bisa membantu saya?

**Keep Review and Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Perang!

Yo, minna! Yellow Uzumaki balik lagi ke FFn. Gomen kalo gak bisa update kilat. Saya mau ngetik fanficts eh, ada kucing hitam di laptop paman saya. Untuk menghindari sial, jadinya saya nunggu sampe kucing itu pergi. Tapi perginya kok baru sekarang. Readers: Author bohong! Alasan macam apa itu?. ada yang bisa membantu saya mengusir kucing hitam ini? (author memegang seekor kucing hitam). Oke abaikan ocehan saya tadi, sekarang saya akan membalas review dan pertanyaan kalian.

Nendra Nezukaze :

Oke! Nih lanjutannya. Gomen gak bisa update kilat karena keterbatasan waktu saya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Akira No Shikigawa :

Oh yeah! Naru-chan akan ketemu dengan Sasu-teme nanti dan akan lebih hot dari yang sebelumnya. (readers: author mesum! # author: bukan yang hot kayak begituan!). nih lanjutannya, arigatou reviewnya!

hime koyuki 099 :

oke, nih lanjutannya! Pada chap ini konoha akan digemparkan oleh 4 orang asing dan 2 orang pasaran # author dijitak Jiraiya & Konan. Arigatou reviewnya!

Guest :

Oke, nih updatenya. Arigatou reviewnya!

hatake ramadhan :

amiiin. Moga saya update lebih cepat dan dapat review yang banyak seperti chapter 8 ini. Semangat musim semi masa muda saya semakin berkobar! T_T (author teharu) Oke, arigatou reviewnya!

puto nugroho :

untuk sementara Naruto dulu, ya. Mungkin chapter ini ada sedikit pair SasufemNaru-nya. Mungkin. Arigatou reviewnya!

lilik mohsolikin :

fict ini memang keren. (readers: author narsis! # author: bukan narsis, Cuma norak sedikit karena reviewnya banyak :D). adegan pertarungannya chapter ini dan mudah-mudahan dapat memuaskan. arigatou reviewnya!

aditya :

ya battle-nya chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan anda senang dengan chapter ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

nara shikaku :

iya memang saya buat gantung. Mungkin akan saya usahakan untuk tidak digantung. Mungkin kalau saya bisa. Arigatou reviewnya!

TW uzumaki :  
okeeee! Fict ini banyak yang suka! Semangat masa muda saya semakin membara! Hyaaaa! * cliiiing…* arigatou reviewnya!

hefi suanti :

wah, masa! Saya tidak percaya! itu karena bantuan dari Tuhan YME, saran reviewers dan editor saya. Ceileh authornuya punya editor pungut dari mana? Oke semangat saya memuncak saat ini! arigatou reviewnya!

guest :

kok Naruko lebih pinter? Karena gen-nya Naruko lebih banyak dari Minato daripada Naruto. Jadinya ia lebih pinter deh. Arigatou reviewnya!

endang ambarwati :

oke! Saya akan terus berkarya dan terus mengobarkan dan menyebarkan semangat masa muda! Saya nih jawaban dari rasa sabar anda menunggu lanjutan fict ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

dewi permatasari :

iya, gomen kalo dikit. Males ngetik. Tapi setelah ini saya akan lebih semangat lagi mengetiknya agar tidak mengecewakan semua yang sudah menunggu ficts ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

alif uzumaki :

oke chapter Ini akan saya panjangin lebih dari sebelumnya karena ini chapter pertarungannya yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Arigatou reviewnya!

ariyanto :

oke arigaou reviewnya! Nih lanjutannya.

sitifatimah :

oke akan saya usahakan chapter ini akan banyak scan batllenya. Arigatou reviewnya!

armain tenzou :

oke, akan saya usahakan dan doakan terus agar bisa lanjut nih ficts and update kilat. Arigatou reviewnya!

rita yamanaka :

trims pujiannya! oke ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

minato uzumaki :

oke saya usahakan tidak akan lama-lama. Hak-yak-hak-yak kembali lanjutkan. Arigatou reviewnya!

raffi no rinnegan :

mantaaaaap! Terus tunggu,ya lanjutannya! Keep review! Arigatou reviewnya!

lela chubby :

iya, Naru-channya punya kembaran yang hilang entah kemana (bletak# author dijitak Naruko). Arigatou reviewnya!

andi namikaze :

semangat masa muda, ttebayo! ***cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…*** Musim semi masa muda masih berlangsung. Arigatou reviewnya!

jaka jekek :

oke akan saya lebih baguskan lagi hingga mendekati sempurna! Oke semangat masa muda saya sangat membara! *CLIIING* arigatou reviewnya!

Rio ryuu :

Naruko hewan kontraknya yang pasti sama dengan Attakai. Karena seperti yang Naruko katakana sebelumnya jika Attakai yang mengajarkan sennin mode kepada Naruko. Jadi hewan kontraknya seperti hewan kontrak clan senju umumnya. Yaitu jreng jreng jreng SENJU "tangan seribu". Arigatou reviewnya!

haruno sakura :

oke akan saya tambahkan humornya. Tapi chapter ini tidak banyak. Mungkin chapter depan. Arigatoiu reviewnya!

sandal jepit mushola:

oke semangat masa muda saya membara biru! Terus tunggu ya! *cling* arigatou reviewnya!

amira akatsuki :

oke ini lanjutannya! Terus tunggu, ya! Arigatou reviewnya!

rian shimura :

oke fict ini banyak yang suka ternyata. Trims pujiannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

ittai-bletak :

oh ya! Chapter ini harus lebih panjang! Arigatou reviewnya!

menma uzumaki :

Kurang lebih seperti shodaime hokage. Kurang lebih. Arigatou reviewnya!

bajaj somplak :

oh ya! Tetap tunggu ya! Dan antikan chapter berikutnya! Arigatou reviewnya!

ambar fadzoli :

oke! Nih lanjutannyaaaaa! Arigatou reviewnya!

dobe no baka :

hahaha, mungkin semua akan pucat pasi kayak habis ngelihat hantu Jiraiya yang bergentayangan. # Bletak! Gue belum mati! Arigatou reviewnya!

rika riku :

oke terus tunggu, ya ficts ini! Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya

kakuzu no koruptor :

oke akan saya usahakan lebih panjang. Ini lanjutan chapternya! Arigatou reviewnya!

nidaime anzhargo ho goi.. ini lanjutannya bro! oh yeah! Arigatou reviewnya!

yamanaka ina handayani :

oke ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

alfi kamikaze :

tidak, Attakai tidak punya doujutsu karena dia seorang senju. Tapi dia mempunyai kekkai genkai yang lainnya dan fuinjutsu. Arigatou reviewnya!

tablo no sharingan :

sasuke belum punya EMS tapi dia sudah kuat untuk menyerang Konoha dengan tim Taka-nya karena ia bisa membunuh Danzo yang notabene-nya kuat. Dan juga dijelaskan pada chapter ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

kitsune no uzumaki :

oh ya. Akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi. Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

arya binangun :

oke! Saya akan lebih semangat lagi jika semua mau review meskipun itu flame ataupun semacamnya. Saya usahakan update kilat. Arigatou reviewnya!

saraobi monkey :

oke, ini lanjutan chapternya! Arigatou reviewnya!

black angel :

oke ini lanjutannya! Saya usahakan untuk update kilat. Arigatou reviewnya!

anbu fox :

ya, ini lanjutan chapternya! Arigatou reviewnya!

minato-san :

wah itachi hidup dari chapter berapa ya? # author bingung. Wah anda memberi saya ide untuk kelanjutan fict ini. Oke ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

raikage Z :

Jiraiya disini belum ketemu sama Tsunade baa-chan. #apa maksudmu Tsunade baa-chan, hah! (author di jitak Tsunade). Karena seperti uang dikatakan Jiraiya-ero, bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya saat ini. Mungkin akan terkuak identitasnya di chap ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

HyuNami NaruNata :

Hai juga…

Oke terus baca and review, ya.

Kalau tentang Naruto, ia akan menjadi cewk SELAMANYA 'selamanya,selamanya,selamanya' efek gema. Hehehe kalau pair pasangannya Naruto mungkin benar SasuNaru di chapter ini. Namun untuk chapter kedepannya aya tidak tahu, karena saya mengetik ini dengan sedikit konsep dan banyak spontanitas. Jadi saya tidak punya ancang-ancang untuk pairnya. Mungkin hanya punya target sampai ke cerita mana saja. Hehehe.

Gak papa kok… memang rata-rata semua reviewer meminta author yang lemot ini untuk update kilat. Akan saya usahakan dengan semangat masa muda saya! GANBATTE juga, and arigatou reviewnya!

:

oke, terus baca nih fict, ya. Arigatou reviewnya!

ray :

oke, ini chapter selanjutnya! Silahkan dibaca, ya. Oke, akan saya panjangin chapter ini. Arigatou reviewnya!

Guest :

Iya, tho? Padahal sudah saya kira lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Apa karena saya yang terlalu banyak kira-kira, ya? Oke gak papa. Arigatou reviewnya!

Blue-senpai :

Hmmmm…ini lanjutannya. Sasuke disini akan saya buat menderita. Nyehehehe (author kumat psikopatnya). Arigatou reviewnya!

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil :

Oke, ini lanjutannya. Silahkan dibaca dan semoga tidak menunggu lama. Arigatou reviewnya!

monkey D nico :

oke, ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

gadesanyyasa :

yaaa! Saya akan memperkuat semangat masa muda saya! Mumpung masa muda masih berlangsung dan musim semi masa muda baru dimulai! *set* *cliiiiing* arigatou reviewnya!

gazebobotak :

pendek,ya. Oke, chapter 9 ini akan saya panjangin. Arigatou reviewnya!

Luka :

Oh, jadi karangan saya tentang kemampuan sensor Konan mengingatkan Luka-san dengan fict dari Drak-senpai,ya. Padahal itu hanya ide yang terlintas di pikiran sya saja. Hehehe

Oke, ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Ainun . annisa . 9 :

Owh tentu bakalan heboh pastinya . konoha didatangi 4 orang asing dan 2 orang tak asing. Bayangkan saja. Mungkin saya terlalu berlebihan, ya. Hehehe. Arigatou reviewnya!

SSS Rank Secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Humor

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyubi , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

Summary :

Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menceritakan padanya sebuah rahasia rank SSS yang hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan apa rahasia itu?

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Chapter 9: Masa Lalu.

"jadi, apa tindakan kita?" tanya Attakai pada semuanya sambil memandangi wajah mereka satu-satu.

"tentu kita akan membantu Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke berhasil membunuh Danzo. Aku tidak yakin ninja Konoha mampu melawannya meskipun mereka memiliki kemampuan yang baik." Jawab Jiraiya.

"aku setuju dengan Jiraiya jii-san. Kita belum tahu kekuatan musuh dan berapa jumlahnya." Seru Naruko lantang.

"aku pasti ikut! Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke itu temanku. Aku akan menyelamatkannya dari balas dendam." Kata Naruto mantap. 'kali ini aku akn menyelamatkanmu, teme.' Seru Naruto dalam hati

"jadi sudah diputuskan kita akan membantu Konoha. Bagaimana denganmu, Kurama, Konan?" tanya Attakai kepada Kurama dan Konan.

"aku ikut!/aku harus mengawasi Naruto." Jawab Konan dan Kurama bersamaan.

"baiklah, kita akan ke Konoha…" Attakai menggantung kalimatnya.

"sekarang!" seru Attakai. Setelah itu mereka semua menghilang. Kemudian mereka muncul di hutan dekat rumah Attakai.

"oke, perjalanan dari sini ke Konoha akan memakan waktu satu jam. Jika kita menggunakan chakra, waktunya akan menjadi setengahnya, bagaiman?" tanya Attakai pada semuanya.

"lebih cepat lebih baik!" seru Kurama.

"wakatta, berangkat!" teriak Naruto dan kemudian berlari menuju Konoha.

~Konohagakure no Sato~

"lapor hokage-sama, missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha telah menghancurkan kekkai. Sekarang ia tengah melawan para ANBU." Lapor seorang ANBU bertopeng burung hantu.

"tahan dia hingga aku selesai mempersiapkan jutsuku." Perintah sang Hokage a.k.a Tsunade.

'dimana kau, Naruto?' batin Tsunade miris. Kemudian ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan merapal beberapa segel. Kemudian ia menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke tanah dan muncullah siput raksasa.

"Katsuyu, belah dirimu dan obati warga yang terluka. Beritahukan juga semua ninja Konoha, saat ini Konoha dalam status gawat darurat!" perintah Tsunade.

"hai', Tsunade-sama." Jawab Katsuyu. Kemudian ia membelah tubuhnya menjadi ratusan Katsuyu berukuran kecil dan mereka menyebar kesegala penjuru desa.

Sasuke's place

"Sasuke! Hentikan perbuatanmu ini! Orang-orang yang tak berdosa akan mati sia-sia karenanya!" teriak Kakashi.

"aku tidak akan menghentikannya! Orang-orang Konoha harus menerima balasannya. Balas dendam klan Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"aku benci mengulangi perkataanku. Namun aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Hentikan balas dendammu itu!" teriak Kakashi lagi.

"hahahaha…. ." itachi…ayahku…..ibuku…. dan klanku… bawa mereka kesini! Lakukan itu dan aku akan berhenti!"Tawa Sasuke menggelegar dan diakhiri nada bicara yang lebih dingin dari yang tadi dan penekanan kata.

"aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Ujar Kakashi datar.

"kau berbicara seolah bisa membunuhku kapan saja.! Jangan berlagak seolah kau masih senseiku! Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu… Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"sebagai ketua tim 7, aku akan menyelesaikan ini untuk semuanya" ucap Kakashi masih dengan nada datarnya . kemudian Kakashi membuka hitai atenya dan menampakkan bola mata sharingan.

"aku juga benci mengulangi perkataanku! Berhentilah berlagak seperti kau masih senseiku." Kata Sasuke sedingin es dikutub selatan(?).

"sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Sandaime-sama." Ujar Kakashi.

"dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan Sandaime, Kakashi!" ejek Sasuke.

"sharinggan adalah symbol klan Uchiha. Seorang ninja rendahan sepertimu tak pantas menggunakannya!" teriak Sasuke sambil menerjang Kakashi dengan chidorinya. Kakashipun menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"untuk seseorang peminjam sharingan, kau cukup hebat menggunakannya. Namun, bisakah sharinganmu melakukan ini? Akan kutunjukkan padamu…. Bahwa sharinganku berada dalam tingkat yang berbeda darimu!" seru Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membuka matanya, tampaklah sebuah pola bintang segi enam. Lalu keluarlah Susano'o Sasuke.

"ini…" kata Kakashi terputus saat panah susano'o meluncur kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengaktifkan mangrkyonya dan memindahkan panah tersebut.

"sangat cepat. jika aku tidak memindahkannya dengan mangekyo tadi, aku pasti sudah mati." Gumam Kakashi.

"jadi itu Susano'o?" kata Kakashi datar.

"aku tidak menyangka seorang yang bukan keturunan Uchiha mamou membangkitkan mata itu yang menyelamatkanmu. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kekuatan Uchiha." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, klanmu dan kebencianmu, mungkin bukan satu-satunya yang tertinggal di hatimu. Lihatlah di hatimu yang paling dalam sekali lagi." Pidato Kakashi(?).

"masih saja berpidato tentang itu." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya di dalam hatimu." Ujar Kakashi.

"kalian semua tertawa… kalian semua menertawakan. Kalian semua menertawakan atas apa yang terjadi pada hidup Itachi! Berkumpul dan tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang telah ia korbankan! Suara tawa kalian adalah cacian dan ejekan bagiku!" teriak Sasuke. Kemudian muncul baju zirah pada Susano'o Sasuke.

'ini gawat' batin Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Dan kemudian Susano'o Sasuke menembakkan panah beramaterasu ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang kehabisan tenaga karena telah menggunakan Kamui tidak bsa berbuat apa-apa dan menunggu kematiannya. Namun rasa sakit yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia membelalakkan matanya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Jiraiya-sama…. 'Masih hidup?' batin Kakashi terkejut. Dan Kakashi terselamatkan dari mautnya oleh orang yang tidak terduga.

"ck, datang pengganggu" decak Sasuke kesal.

"aku bukanlah lawanmu, Uchiha. Tapi dia!" ucap Jiraiya enteng. Dan kemudian sebuah pukulan mengenai Susano'o Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga Sasuke terpental. Sedikit demi sedikit zirah Susano'o Sasuke menghilang karena Sasuke kehabisan chakra. Sasuke menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"kali ini aku akan membawamu pulang, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"jangan ikut urusanku, orang asing. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang luar." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"jika aku mati kau juga harus mati, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sembari menerjang Sasuke dengan chakra merah yang telah menutupi tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sebuah selubung chakra (mirip bijuu mode Naruto sebelum bergabung dengan Kurama). Dan itu menambah daya serang dan kecepatan Naruto. Naruto terus menyerang Sasuke dengan taijutsu level atas. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghindari serangan tersebut meski sesekali serangan Naruto menghantam Susano'onya. Lama kelamaan Susano'o Sasuke hancur dan selubung chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai menipis.

Naruko's Place

Naruko kini sedang berhadapan dengan Kisame yang turut membantu Sasuke dalam penyerangan Konoha kali ini. Ia sedikit kewalahan saat menghadapi Kisame, karena beberapa kali samehada memakan chakranya. Kurama yang melihat Naruko kewalahan membantunya.

"Kura nii. Tolong ulur waktu sebentar agar aku dapat masuk ke mode sage." Pinta Naruko.

"serahkan padaku" jawab Kurama. Kemudian Kurama menyerang Kisame dengan taijutsu Fox Style-nya yang cepat dan mematikan. Kisame yang sedikit kewalahan karena kalah cepat tetap tidak terluka karena Samehada yang memberikannya asupan chakra padanya. Kemudian Kurama membuat sebuah mini bijuu dama di tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kisame.

"itu…" belum sempat Kisame menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mini bijuu dama Kurama sudah menerjang kepadanya. Secara reflek ia menggunakan Samehada untuk memakan bola chakra itu. dan itu berhasil dengan lenyapnya mini bijuu dama Kurama dan bertambah besarnya ukuran Samehada.

"ck, pedang itu memakan bijuu damaku." Gerutu Kurama kesal.

"wow, tidak pernah aku melihat Samehada menjadi sebesar ini. Tidak ada gunanya kau melawanku, selama aku mempunyai Samehada. Jika lawanku kuat, maka aku juga akan sama kuatnya juga. Oleh sebab itu aku dijuluki bijuu tanpa ekor." Kata Kisame sombong. Kemudian Kisame merapal beberapa segel.

"**Suiton: sen same no jutsu!"** teriak Kisame dan setelahnya keluarlah ratusan hiu air yang siap mencabik-cabik Kurama. Kurama juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga merapal segel tangan yang berbeda.

"**Katon: gouka mekakyou no jutsu!"** teriak kurama dan setelah itu Kurama menyemburka api yang sangat besar menghantam hiu air Kisame yang menghasilkan uap air yang menutupi pemandangan. Kurama merapal segel lagi.

"**Katon: ryuujinka no jutsu!" **teriak Kurama Lagi dengan menyemburkan sebuah naga api berukuran raksasa. Kisame yang tidak ingin mati muda juga merapal segel dan meneriakkan jutsunya.

"**Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu!"** teriak Kisame juga.kedua jutsu berbeda tipe tesebut saling menghantam dan musnah dengan kepulan uap air yang tebal.

'sial! Di tempat sempit seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membuat bijuu dama biasa.' umpat Kurama kesal. Kisame membuat beberapa segel tangan lagi.

"**Suiton: minami keimusho!"** teriak Kisame lalu menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dan mengurung Kurama dan Naruko.

'**kuso ! Naruko juga terkena. Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya.' Umpat Kurama kesal**

Kemudian Kurama diselimuti chakra merah dan membuat air disekitarnya mendidih. Kemudian ia membentuk bijuu dama berukuran seperti rasenggan dan mengarahkannya kepada Kisame. Kisame menghindarinya dengan mudah, karena ia telah bergabung dengan samehada. Namun saat melewati Kisame, bijuu dama itu meledak dan menghancurkan kubah air raksasa buatan Kisame. Beruntung Kisame bergabung dengan samehada, sehingga efeknya tidak terasa. Sekarang Kurama dan Naruko telah terbebas dari penjara air Kisame yang super besar itu. dan Naruko telah selesai mengumpulkan chakra alam. Kemudian Naruko membuka matanya dan nampaklah bola mata berwarna hitam teduh dengan garis tebal berwana hitam membingkai mata Naruko. Yup! Inilah sennin mode dari Naruko.

"arigatou, Kura nii. Sekarang giliranku melawan hiu itu. bantulah Naruto. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya." Kata Naruko. Kurama hanya mengangguk kecil dan menghilang untuk menuju ke tempat Naruto karena ia juga merasakan firasat yang sama seperti Naruko.

Kemudian berganti Naruko yang melawan kisasme. Ia menyerang dengan taijutsu level dewa. #ah mosok? Namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Kisame dengan menjadikan samehada sebagai perisai yang mengakibatkannya terpental berpuluh-puluh meter namun samehada memberikan chakra serapan dari Naruko kepada Kisame. Namun ada yang berbeda dari Kisame. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi kering dan perlahan hancur.

"itu adalah chakra alam. Kau akan hancur jika tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kau terlalu percaya diri dan rakus daam memakan chakra. Terimalah keserakahanmu itu" ucap Naruko dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"jadi kau telah menjebakku, ya. Cerdik!" puji Kisame. Kemudian tubuh Kisame hancur semuanya.

~Rookie 11 place~

Kini para Rookie 11 tengah sibuk melawan anggota tim Taka Sasuke yang lainnya, yaitu Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka tampak kewalahan dengan musuh mereka. Juugo si monster tanpa rasa sakit, dan Suigetsu si manusia lilin. Lha Karin mana? Ia bersembunyi untuk menganalisis kekuatan ninja Konoha dan yang pasti, mengawasi Sasuke-kun nya. Ckckc pertarungan begini masih saja mikirin Sasuke.

Kembali kepertarungan. Suigetsu kini masih bersiaga dengan Kubikiribhoco yang terhunus dan Juugo dengan membentuk sebuah kapak dari tangannya. Kemudian Sai maju dengan para hewan tintanya, namun dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Suigetsu. Namun serangan selanjutnya dari Rock Lee dengan taijutsunya yang hebat. Dan terbukti dapat memukul mundur Suigetsu dan Juugo karena kalah cepat dari Lee. Kemudian Tenten menyerang dengan puluhan kunai dan shuriken yang keluar dari gulungannya. Juugo yang tidak tinggal diam memukul tanah didepannya dan tanah naas itu pun terangkat dan melindungi Juugo dan Suigetsu. Setelah tanah itu menghilang muncullah sosok duo Hyuuga yang bersiap melakukan jyuken andalan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji dan Hinata.

'gawat!' pikir Suigetsu dan Juugo karena kaget. Dan mereka tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya mereka terkena jurus mematikan itu, walaupun yang terkena hanya Juugo saja karena Suigetsu telah mencairkan tubuhnya sehingga terhindar dari jyuken Hinata. Beruntung sekali kau Suigetsu! Poor Juugo.

Namun Juugo mengambil sari kehidupan dari salah satu zetzu putih di dekatnya yang telah dikalahkan oleh rookie 11 dan membuat mereka kelelahan. Dengan cepat tubuh Zetzu itu pun terhisap oleh Juugo. Sekarang Juugo kembali bugar lagi seperti baru bangun tidur (?)

Namun para rookie 11 tetap tidak pantang menyerah dan terus mengkombinasikan serangan mereka untuk mengalahkan Juugo dan Suigetsu.

~Jiraiya and Attakai Place~

"Jiraiya-sama, bagaimana anda bisa selamat dari pain Nagato?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"akan kujelaskan lain waktu, yang terpenting, kita harus mengalahkan orang itu secepatnya" ucap Jiraiya sambillmenunjuk ke arah Tobi.

"dia sangat berbahaya. Dialah dalang dibalik Akatsuki" lanjut Jiraiya.

"ya, aku juga merasakan aura negative dari orang itu. dia harus diwaspadai." Tambah Attakai.

"ayo serang dia" seru Gai dengan semangat mudanya yang membara.

"tunggu dulu…" seru Kakashi terlambat karena Gai telah menyerang Tobi terlebih dahulu. Namun serangan Gai sia-sia karena hanya menembus Tobi.

"sudah kubilang jangan gegabah Gai. Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Siapa namamu, hah? Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Kakashi dengan pertanyaan .

"pertanyaan yang bagus. Kan sedikit panjang, jadi aku kan duduk." Kata Tobi sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"aku Uchiha Madara. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku berencana membuat proyek Tsukuyomi tak terbatas." Kata Tobi.

"apa itu Tsukuyomi tak terbatas?" tanya Attakai tajam. Kemudian Tobi mengangkat telunjuknya membentuk angka satu.

"semuanya akan menjadi satu denganku, itulah intinya. Dengan kekuatan Juubi aku akan memproyeksikan sebuah genjutsu ke seluruh dunia dengan perantara bulan." Terang Tobi lagi.

"bukankah bijuu hanya ada sampai Kyuubi saja. Apa yang kau maksud Juubi itu?" tanya Gai penasaran.

"tidak, pada jaman Rikudou, bijuu terkuat adalah Juubi (ekor sepuluh)" kali ini Miyazaki yang bicara.

"seperti yang dikatakan Uzumaki itu, aku akan membangkitkan Juubi. Jadi aku meminta bantuan kepada kalian tentang ini. Kita bisa bersekutu. Aku juga telah mengajak keempat Negara besar lainnya, namun jawabannya kurang memuaskan. Jadi, kalian mau membantu." Jelas Tobi panjang lebar.

"jadi kau berniat membangkitkan monster juubi dan membuat dunia tunduk padamu… sudah jelas jawabannya adalah… " kata Hariken menggantung.

"Tidak!" jawab Miyazaki, Hariken, Attakai, Jiraiya dan Tsunade singkat.

"jadi kalian menolak. Baiklah, dengan ini aku menyatakan perang terhadap kalian. Selamat bertemu di medan perang" ucap Tobi.

"apa maksudmu Perang Ninja Keempat?" tanya mereka kompak.

"mungkin." Jawab Tobi seiring dengan menhilangnya tubuhnya ditelan lubang hitam. Setelah itu, semua tampak berdiskusi.

"Jadi, apa tindakan kita?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera membentuk aliansi shinobi." Ujar Hariken.

"apakah Negara lain akan mau beraliansi?" tanya Miyazaki.

"kuras mereka akan setuju dengan kita. Pria bertopeng tadi juga menyatakan bahwa ia juga mengatakan ini ke Negara lainnya. Jadi mereka juga sedang berusaha membangun aliansi shinobi." Jelas Jiraiya.

"maaf, tapi aku dan Jiraiya tidak bisa menemani kalian untuk sementara waktu karena ada hal yang harus kami lakukan. dan jika kau bertanya tentang Jiraiya, nanti saja kalau sudah saatnya." Kata Attakai. Kemudian Jiraiya dan Attakai pergi ketempat Naruto.

~Naruto's place~

"kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu berambisi untuk membalas dendam, hah?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"karena balas dendam adalah alasan mengapa aku hidup. apa urusanmu, orang asing! Hah!" teriak Sasuke dingin.

"apakah tidak ada alasan lain hah? Sasuke?" teriak Naruto lagi.

"menyingkirlah dari sini atau kau akan kubunuh!" kata Sasuke dingin sedingin kutub utara(?)

"aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum membawamu pulang, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"cih!" decih Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuat chidori di lengan kirinya. Tak mau kalah, Naruto membuat rasenggan. Kemudian mereka melaju dan bersiap menubrukkan dua jutsu mematikan tersebut. Dan… yak sedikit lagi, giring kekanan… Stop! Kok malah kayak komentator sepak bola, sih? Balik ke cerita.

'JLEB' terdengar suara benda tertusuk dan semua orang disana terbelalak.

.

.

.

TZUZUKU.

A / n : wah, chapter 9 udah selesai. Bagaimana? Seru? Gaje? Gantung? Jelek? **Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa yang terjadi pada SasuNaru? Lalu, apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh Attakai dan Jiraiya?** Jawab direview kalian dan nantikan chapter depan. Gomen ne kalau baru update. Selamat bertemu dua minggu lagi! Kira-kira.

**SSS Rank Secret**

**Yellow Uzumaki**


	10. Chapter 10 kebenaran

Yo, minna! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya nongol juga. #bruk bruk bruk kena pukul readers semua. Gomen, telat updatenya # sangat terlambat tahu! Katanya dua minggu lagi! dasar!

Hehehe gomen. Lagi-lagi masalah yang sama. Tugas sekolah #alasan!. Hehehe… Kembali ke ff. oke berdasarkan sran para readers dan reviewer, saya putuskan fict ini DISCONTINUED

#plak. Hehhe bercanda. Mulai chapter ini, saya akan memindahkan balesan reviewnya di bawah. Gomen kalau belum bisa ngebales reviewer yang login. Karena saya males njalaninya #bilang aja kalo bokek dan gaptek aja, thor! Jangan disembunyiin!. Sssshhhttt! Jangan dibicarain,dong. Raders, olimpiadeku gagal! Jadi kecewa deh. Tapi gak papa, sekarang langsung ke cerita.

SSS Rank Secret

Disclaimer : Naruto n other chara© Masashi Kishimoto

This ficts © punya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu ficts dari senpai pppeppermint

Genre : Tragedy , Humor, Adventure.

Warning: fem!naru , good!kyuubi , OC , OOC , gaje , abal ,TYPO ,EYD perlu bimbingan , semi canon , author pemula

Summary :

Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang menceritakan padanya sebuah rahasia rank SSS yang hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan apa rahasia itu?

"…." (percakapan manusia / orang)

'….' (monolog)

**"…" (perkataan bijuu / jutsu)**

Chapter 10 : Kebenaran

~Naruto's place~

"kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau begitu berambisi untuk membalas dendam, hah?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"karena balas dendam adalah alasan mengapa aku hidup. apa urusanmu 0engatur hidupku, Hah!" teriak Sasuke dingin.

"apakah tidak ada alasan lain hah? Sasuke?" teriak Naruto lagi.

"menyingkirlah dari sini atau kau akan kubunuh!" kata Sasuke dingin sedingin kutub utara(?)

"aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum membawamu pulang, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.t

"cih!" decih Sasuke. Kemudian ia membuat chidori di lengan kirinya. Tak mau kalah, Naruto membuat rasenggan. Kemudian mereka melaju dan bersiap menubrukkan dua jutsu mematikan tersebut. Dan… yak sedikit lagi, giring kekanan dioper ke maldini dan jebret gooool!… Stop! Kok malah kayak komentator sepak bola, sih? Balik ke cerita.

'JLEB' terdengar suara benda tertusuk dan semua orang disana terbelalak. Ternyata benda yang tertusuk itu adalah…..

"Naruto!" teriak Kurama, Naruko, Attakai, Konan dan Jiraiya. Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan empat orang tadi semakin melebarkan matanya. 'mereka memanggilnya Naruto?' pikir semua orang di sana tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Naruto?" beo Sasuke. Sementara Naruto yang tertembus dada sebelah kanannya hanya tersenyum. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan respon Naruto.

"baka! Kenapa kau menghilangkan rasengganmu ?" sambung Sasuke yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"kau juga. uhuk uhuk.. kenapa kau menggeser titik seranganmu ?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan entengnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini ? bahkan saat semua mencoba membunuhku, kenapa kau tetap saja mencoba menyadarkanku ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"itu uhuk… uhuk.. sudah jelas, Sasuke. Karena uhuk kau… adalah ikatan pertamaku uhuk..uhuk. dan aku uhuk akan terus menjaga ikatan itu uhuk.. karena itu adalah uhuk uhuk jalan ninjaku, ttebayo!" jawab Naruto mantap. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangannya yang menembus dada Naruto.

"lalu…, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Hah? Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi Hokage? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu sia-sia ditanganku, dobe!" teriak Sasuke.

"memang aku ingin menjadi Hokage.. tapi uhuk uhuk… seseorang yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan temannya tidak pantas menjadi Hokage! Dan aku hanya ingin… uhuk uhuk kau dapat melihat luka dihatiku. Hatiku uhuk uhuk sakit, Sasuke." Jeda sejenak, tanpa sadar Naruto menitihkan air mata.

"saat melihatmu uhuk uhuk semakin tenggelam kedalam kegelapan hatimu. Dan aku uhuk uhuk juga berharap uhuk uhuk Kau dapat mengoabati uhuk uhuk luka dihatiku ini, Sasuke. Aku pasti membawamu pulang! Untuk menepati perkataanku. Dan itu adalah uhuk uhuk jalan ninjaku!" sambung Naruto kemudian memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"lahir tanpa seorang orang tua uhuk uhuk, hidup dibenci seluruh penduduk desa, tidak dianggap keberadaannya seperti sampah. Memang menyedihkan hidupku ini. Dan sekarang… uhuk uhuk mati ditangan teman sendiri. Hahaha" ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada sendu. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"tanganmu… jauh bertambah besar, ya, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya. Sasuke langsung panik dengan keadaan ini dia berulang kali memanggil-manggil nama Naruto sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang ter kulai lemas itu. Namun kelopak mata Naruto tidak juga terbuka. Tiba-tiba… 'bugh'. Tubuh Sasuke terpental karena sebuah pukulan dan hantaman sebuah pedang berduri (Samehada) yang sangat kuat hingga harus berhenti dengan menabrak 5 pohon sekaligus.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, hah!" teriak Naruko dan Kurama marah.

"Naruto! Kumohon bangunlah! Bangunlah untuk orang yang menyayangimu!" teriak Naruko histeris.

" baru saja hiks hiks aku bersamamu, Naruto. Mengapa kau pergi secepat ini?" tanya Naruko pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aaaarggghhh! Jika bukan karena Naruto. Aku tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakiku di desa terkutuk ini. Namun nyatanya.. mengapa malah desa ini yang mengambil Naruto!" teriak Kurama marah. Kemudian ledakan chakra yang luar biasa terjadi. tubuh Kurama terselimuti chakra merah pekat kehitaman. Lalu ditangannya muncul sebuah bijuudama raksasa yang lebih besar ratusan kali dari tubuhnya.

"seharusnya desa ini sudah hancur dari dulu!" teriak Kurama seraya besiap melesat kan bijuudama supernya itu.

"jangan.. Kura nii! Uhuk uhuk. Banyak orang yang tidak bersalah akan mati jika kau menghancurkan Konoha. Uhuk aku masih menyayangi mereka. Jadi jangan hancurkan desa ini." Kata Naruto kemudian hilang kesadaran.

"gyah! Kalau bukan karena Naruto, sudah pasti hancur desa ini!" teriak Kurama frustasi. Kemudian Jiraiya datang dan langsung membopong tubuh Naruto.

"bertahanlah, Naruto." Gumam Jiraiya. Kemudian mereka berlima (Naruko, Kurama, Konan, Jiraiya dan Attakai melesat pergi.

"mereka akan kemana?" tanya Tsunade lirih entah kepada siapa. Kemudian semua orang menoleh untuk mendapati orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini telah menghilang. Kemudian Hariken memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat tadi hening sejenak.

"jadi, kapan kita akan membentuk aliansi, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hariken.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kita akan menunggu desa lain menawari kita." Jawab Tsunade.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Miyazaki.

"sekarang kita harus memperbaiki desa ini lagi." kata Sizune. Yamato yang mendengarnya langsung memucat karena teringat akan pengalamannya pasca penyeragan pain.

"jangan bilang jika ini adalah tugasku?" tanya Yamato cemas.

"siapa lagi?" jawab Tsunade enteng dan dijawab helaan nafas berat dari Yamato.

"ini akan jadi hari terberat dalam hidupku" gumam Yamato miris

~Attakai'sHouse~

Sekarang mereka berlima telah sampai di rumah milik Attakai. Kemudian Jiraiya membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya. Lalu Naruko mulai mengobati Naruto dengan kemampuan ninjutsu medisnya yang lumayan.

"bagaiman keadaannya, Naruko?" tanya semuanya kompak dengan nada cemas level dewa. Dan dijawab gelengan Naruko.

"ini hiks diluar kemampuanku. Lukanya sangat parah." Jelas Naruko sambil menangis.

"apa boleh buat. Aku akan kembali ke tubuh Naruto dan menyembuhkannya langsung dari dalam." Kata Kurama.

"apa kamu yakin, Kurama?" tanya Konan.

"ini demi keselamatan Naruto" jawab Kurama mantap. Kemudian Kurama merapal segel macan dan berucap 'kai' dan tubuhnya langsung menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Kemudian tubuh Naruto diselimuti chakra merah yang sangat pekat dan semakin pekat saja. Kemudian luka menganga di tubuhnya menutup dengan cepat.

"hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. selanjutnya kita hanya bisa menunggu" akta Kurama yang telah menguasai tubuh Naruto. Mereka tidak sadar jika ada orang yang mengawasi mereka. Mungkin karena panik.

"jadi disini kau bersembunyi, dobe-chan," gumam orang tadi yan ternyata adalah Sasu-teme. # author di chidori Sasuke. Balik kecerita.

Kenapa Sasuke kok bisa tahu? Jawabannya ini.

~FLASHBACK ON~

"bertahanlah, Naruto." Gumam Jiraiya. Kemudian mereka berempat (Naruko, Kurama, Jiraiya dan Attakai melesat pergi.

Tim Taka Sasuke melihat kelengahan Konoha memutuskan untuk kabur juga. kemudian mereka langsung menghilang dari desa. Namun saat di depan gerbang desa, Sasuke berhenti.

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

"hn, kalian duluan. Aku ada urusan." Kata Sasuke. Mereka hanya menurut perintah Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Kemudian sebuah semyuman yang jarang terjadi hingga menyebabkan sebuah petir menyambar(?) . Lalu ia mengikuti jejak darah yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah mansion yang cukup luas. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah sendiri memasuki rumah tersebut..

~FLASHBACK OFF~

Kemudian Sasuke langsung menghilang. Kembali kerumah Attakai. Attakai merasakan sebuah chakra asing di rumahnya.

"ehem. Aku ada sedikit masalah kecil. Kalian disini dulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Attakai langsung menghilang. Dan dia sekarang langsung nongol didepan Sasuke (digampar Attakai).

"wah wah wah. Ternyata sang Uchiha, ya. Tak kusangka kau sampai repot-repot dating ke kediamanku yang sederhana ini." Ujar Attakai dingin.

"ck, bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"apa tujuanmu kemari, huh? Apa kau belum puas menlukai, Naruto hah! luar maupun dalam! Hah~ Uchiha dan Senju memang tidak bisa berdamai." bentak Attakai marah. Sasuke akan beranjak pergi, namun tertahan karena serangan taijutsu dari Attakai.

"jangan berharap bisa lari dariku setelah kau bermain-main denganku, Uchiha!" bentak Attakai lagi sambil terus menyerang Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya. Nampaklah mangekyo sharingan Sasuke.

"**Amaterasu" **gumam Sasuke. Kemudian muncullah api hitam yang membakar tubuh Attakai. Namun setelah itu, tubuh itu langsung berubah menjadi seonggok batang kayu yang masih dibakar api amaterasu Sasuke. 'kawarimi, heh?' batin Sasuke. Sedetik setelah itu muncul ratusan kunai berwarna ungu yang menerjangnya namun masih dapat dihindari Sasuke. 'hampir saja. Jutsu apa itu' batin Sasuke.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dariku." Ucap Attakai lalu merapal segel tangan lagi.

"**Shoton :Suishō no arashi sōin !" **teriak Attakai bersamaan dengan munculnya ombak pasir Kristal yang bersiap menerjang Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke membuat susano'o dan melindunginya dari serangan Attakai barusan.

"heh, Susano;'o, ya?" ucap Attakai remeh. Kemudian ia merapal serangkaian segel tangan yang lebih rumit dari yang tadi.

"**Shoton :shōryuudan no jutsu" **teriak Attakai lagi. kemudian muncul naga yang terbuat dari Kristal yang sangat besar. Susano'o dan naga Kristal tersebut berhadapan. Kemudian keduanya saling mneyerang. Sasuke yang lelah dengan pertarungan ini akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Susano'o nya terselimuti baju zirah dan bersiap menyerang Attakai lagi. attakai yang merasakan firasat buruk mengambil jarak. Dan melesatlah anak panah Susano'o Sasuke. 'cepat sekali' batin Attakai. Karena tidak sempat menghindar, akhirnya Attakai menggunakan naga kristalnya sebagai perisai. Alhasil naga tesebut hancur berkeping-keping. Setelah debu kristal yang menghalangi Attakai menghilang, yang terlihat sekarang adalah dua Attakai yang identik. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menyerang Sasuke. Gerakan mereka sama cepatnya. Namun entah mengapa gerakan Attakai lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat menebas Attakai dengan Kusanaginya. Namun sesaat kemudian, muncullah kunai-kunai Kristal yang menghujaminya. Sasuke dapat terselamatkan karena efek dari Susano'onya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Attakai yang satu. Dan tampaklah disana Attakai sedang duduk bersila. Namun ada yang aneh dengannya. Seperti ada warna hitam semacam eye shadow (sennin mode warnanya disebut apa, sih? Saya lupa) melingkari matanya. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya. Dan tampaklah iris emas dengan pupil menyempit vertikal. Lalu dengan cepat ia sudah sampai dihadapan Sauke dan bersiap memukul Sasuke. Namun niatnya terhenti saat api Amaterasu menghalanginya. Tak kehabisan akal, Attakai berpindah kebelakang. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, titik pukulnya terhalang Amaterasu. Dengan sekejap sudah muncul sebuah balok Kristal dan perlahan Kristal tersebut menjadi seperti dirinya. 'shoton bunshin. Dia bukan orang sembarangan.' Batin Sasuke waspada. Setelah Attakai mengeluarkan bunshin kristalnya. Ia kembali menyerang Sasuke sedangkan bunshinnya bermeditasi. Attakai terus menerus menyerang Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat, namun Sasuke juga tak kalah cepat mencegah serangan Attakai dan Attakai tidak jarang mengeluarkan jutsu kristalnya. Namun hanya dapat menyentuh kerasnya Susano'o. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya bertahan, mulai meyerag dengan panah Susano'onya. Kali ini panah tersebut diselimuti Amaterasu dan lebih cepat lesatanya dari yang tadi. Attakai sampai dibuat berkeringat dingin meskipun ia sudah memasuki sennin mode. Dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya dan sekaran di wajahnya Nampak garis-garis melengkung yang rumit berwarna hitam. Dan di dahinya muncul sebuah lingkaran. Setelah membuka matanya, ia langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

"dimana dia? Depan tidak ada, belakang tidak ada, kanan-kiri juga tidak ada, atas juga tidak ada." Gumam Sasuke.

"kalau begitu dari bawah!" gumam Sasuke panic disertai munculnya Kristal raksasa yang bersiap menghancurkannya. Namun Sasuke belum bisa bernafas lega karena muncul Attakai di belakangnya dan memukul punggungnya dengan telak. Sasuke yang mendapat serangan super Attakai kembali terlempar hingga 25 meter. Ia menyeka darah segar di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian ia mengaktifkan Susano'onya dan Susano'o itu terselimuti seluruhnya oleh Amaterasu.

"bagaimana kau mengatasi yang satu ini, orang tua!" teriak Sasuke. Kemudian ia menembakkan panah Susano'onya yang juga terselimuti Amaterasu secara brutal ke arah Attakai.

"gawat! Aku tidak bisa menghindar. Hanya satu cara untuk selamat." Gumam Attakai. Sasuke menyeringai melihat kepanikan Attakai

"**Shoton : Shoryuuheki!"** teriak Attakai dan muncul dinding kristal didepannya dan melindunginya dari serangan Sasuke. Melihat kesempatan kabur tersebut Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatannya dan kabur. 'aku harus kembali dulu. Mataku hamper buta. Ck, kuso!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Saat debu yang menghalangi penglihatan Attakai menghilang, Attakai hanya berdecak kesal karena buruannya telah kabur. "pengecut!" umpatnya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kerumahnya. Tentunya setelah memasang kekkai yang kuat.

"ada apa, jii-san?" tanya Naruko.

"hanya urusan kecil." Jawab Attakai santai. Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sudah kebiasaan.

TIME SKIP

Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Namun Naruto belum sadar juga dan juga sudah seminggu Naruko selalu menemani Naruto dan bercerita apapun yang di laluinya. Berharap Naruto mendengar ocehannya dan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hal ini membuat semuanya semakin khawatir. Naruko sudah mulai putus asa.

"jika begini akhirnya, aku pasti tidak akan ke desa itu." ujar Naruko lirih.

"Naruto, bangunlah! Onegai, Naruto!" lirih Naruko. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah erangan dari sang empu yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Naruto?" tanya Naruko.

"aku dimana?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruko langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau bangun! Hiks hiks.. kau membuatku takut, Naruto! Jangan pernah meninggalkanku! Kumohon hiks hiks" ucap Naruko menangis terharu. Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap kakak kembarnya. 'inikah yang dinamakan kasih sayang seorang kakak?' batin Naruto.

"hai', Ruko nee. Naru janji." Jawab Naruto lembut. Naruko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi. lima belas menit berlalu dengan adegan melankolis tersebut. Naruto akhirnya berkata setelah lima belas menit tadi hening.

"Ru..kho nee. Lhe… phas khan. She shak!" kata Naruto tersendat-sendat. Naruko sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya namun masih memeluk Naruto sedangkan Naruto, ia langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"emmm… Ruko nee." Panggil Naruto.

"hmm" hanya itu respon dari Naruko.

"tolong lepaskan aku. Aku lapar." Kata Naruto polos sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruko yang gemas dengan Naruto langsung mencubit pipi chubby Naruto.

"kau lucu sekali, Naruto" ujar Naruko gemas masih mencubit pipi Naruto.

"awh awh awh swa kwit Rwukwo nwee" kata Naruto gak jelas. kemudian Naruko melepaskan cubitan mautnya. Setelahnya Naruto malah pasang muka cemberut.

"hey hey! Jangan pasang muka itu! apa kau mau aku cubit lagi?" tanya Naruko makin gemas. Naruto malah makin cemberut saja. Naruko menghela nafas.

"hah~ kau tidak jadi makan, Naru-chan?" tanya Naruko setelah menghela nafas lagi. Naruto langsung menghilangkan muka cemberutnya dan tergantikan wajah cemerlang dan berbinar-binar.

"hari ini makan ramen, ya!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"tidak." Jawab Naruko singkat. Naruto cemberut lagi.

"tapi aku kan sudah lama tidak makan ramen," rengek Naruto.

"kau itu baru sadar Naruto, tidak baik makan ramen." Nasehat Naruko.

"pokoknya aku mau ramen! Aku gak mau makan selain ramen!" teriak Naruto keras kepala.

"hah~ ya sudah…" terdengar helaan nafas panjang Naruko dan Naruto yang bersorak ria.

"tapi hanya hari ini, selanjutnya kamu hanya boleh makan ramen dua minggu sekali!" sambung Naruko tegas dan terdengar nada yang menunjukkan tanpa penolakan. Naruto sedikit tak terima dengan peraturan Naruko, namun ia sudah lapar sekali jadi ia hanya menurut saja. Kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Konan, Attakai dan Jiraiya (hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Author, kenapa selalu gue yang desebut belakangan?) yang menunggu. Mereka sudah tahu Naruto telah sadar akibat suara teriakan cempreng Naruto.

"ohayou, Naru-chan" sapa Konan.

"ohayou, Konan-nee" balas Naruto. Kemudian Naruto duduk di kursinya sementara Naruko masuk kedapur. Setelah beberapa saat Naruko keluar dan membawa satu mangkuk ramen.

"yey, ramen!" teriak Naruto semangat. Kemudian Naruko menaruh mangkuk berisi ramen tersebut didepan Naruto lalu dia duduk di kursinya.

"itadakimasu!" seru mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu Naruto langsung melahap ramennya dengan cepat sedangkan yang lainnya memakan sup miso buatan Naruko dengan perlahan.

"jangan makan cepat-cepat, Naru-chan!" tegur Attakai. Namun tak digubris oleh Naruto yang masih tetap memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Attakai akhirnya hanya menghela nafas panjang memaklumi kelakuan Naruto. Dalam hitungan menit saja, Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"tambah lagi ramennya, Ruko nee!" seru Naruto.

"tidak ada tambah-tambahan. Jatahmu hanya satu, Naru-chan." Jawab Naruko.

"tapi.." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, perkataanya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Jiraiya.

"sudah turuti saja, Naruto. Kalau kau masih lapar makan saja sup miso itu!" perintah Jiraiya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto menuruti saja. Setelah itu. acara makan pagi itupun dihabiskan dengan celotehan dan pertengkaran Naruto dan Naruko yang tidak jelas apa yang dipermasalahkan.

"oh, ya. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Kurama nii, dimana dia?" tanya Naruto.

"D… dia… sudah kembali ketubuhmu untuk mengobatimu minggu lalu." Jawab Naruko ragu.

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto innocent dan dijawab anggukan lemah dari Naruko. Tanpa diduga Naruto malah menyeringai diatas paras cantiknya.

"yosh! Sekarang saatnya" seru Naruto sambil merapal beberapa segel tangan.

"hey Naruto! Jangan bercanda! Kau bisa menghancurkan rumah ini, baka!" maki Jiraiya yang tahu segel apa yang Naruto rapal. Namun makian Jiraiya tidak digubris oleh Naruto yang masih merapal segel tersebut.

"**fuin kuchiyose: Kurama!"** gumam Naruto sembari menapakkan tangannya ke lantai. Lalu mengepullah asap yang cukup tebal. Setelah menghilang, muncullah seekor rubah kecil berbulu putih yang imut.

"kyaaa, kaawaaii!" teriak histeris Naruto, Naruko, dan Konan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sementara rubah itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Kura nii lebih lucu dalam wujud ini." Puji Naruto. Kurama yang mendengarnya menggeram sebal. 'apa? Lucu? Enak saja!' batin Kurama dongkol. 'kenapa dulu aku mengatakannya pada Naruto tentang ini?' batin Kurama menyesal. Bayangkan saja dengan tubuh kecilmu, dippeluk oleh tiga wanita sekaligus. Kalo author sih, ehem sueger! #plak.

"hey, bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya kurama.

"kya, dia bisa bicara! Kaaawaaiii!" seru ketiganya lagi dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kurama menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Bukannya dilepaskan malah semakin erat saja pelukannya. Akhirnya ia membentuk segel macan.

"kai" ucap Kurama kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"yah, kok hilang, sih?" seru Konan dan duo Naru kompak.

"akan kupanggil lagi!" seru Naruto. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan segel tangannya, ia sudah dihentikan dengan genggaman tangan Jiraiya.

"sudahlah, kasihan si Kurama. Kalau dia tidak suka tidak usah dipaksa." Nasehat Jiraiya.

"ah, Jii-san gak seru!" sahut Naruko.

"hey, apa kamu nggak tega lihat Kurama kejepit seperti tadi?" tanya Attakai.

"hah~ baiklah Jii-san" seru Konan. Kemudian acara sarapan pagi tersebut dilanjutkan dengan dihiasi candaan yang didominasai oleh Naruto.

Seminggu berlalu sejak siumannya Naruto. Sekararng ada yang Nampak beda dari salah seorang keluarga Naruto. Naruko. Entah mengapa ia terlihat sangat overprotektif terhadap Naruto. Bahkan kalau mau ketoilet pun dia tungguin. Ckckck dasar Sis-com! #Naruko: idiiih terserah gue dong! Ini kan gara-gara si pantat ayam!

Naruto merasa jengah juga akhirnya karena selalu dibuntuti Naruko setiap saat. Saat makan malam inipun juga sama, saat Naruto hendak membantu memasak malah dilarang Naruko karena alasan nanti kalau Naruto kebakar. Alasan macam apa itu? batin Naruto.

"ne, Ruko nee." Panggil Naruto.

"hm?" respon Naruko.

"ano… Naru kok merasa kayak Ruko nee seperti membuntuti Naru terus, ya." Ujar Naruto.

"oh.. itu. ya, memang nee-chan membuntutimu terus. Mau mastiin kamu baik-baik saja atau tidak." Sahut Naruko.

"tapi kok sampai ketoilet aja masak ditungguin, sih?" tanya Naruto agak sebel.

"itu karena nee-chan takut karena kecerobohanmu itu." jawab Naruko enteng.

"pokoknya Naru tidak mau tahu. Ruko nee jangan buntuti Naru terus! Risih tahu" kata Naruto.

"kalau nee-chan tidak mau gimana?" tantang Naruko.

"kalau nee-chan tidak mau nnnngggg Naru nggak bakal ngomong sama nee-chan selama seminggu titik." Jawab Naruto.

"sudahlah Naruto. Nee-chan mu itu keras kepala sekali kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Biarkan saja." Ujar Attakai.

"tidak. Naru tidak mau dibuntuti terus sama nee-chan. Tidak nyaman tahu dibuntuti setiap saat dan tempat. Huh!" ujar Naruto ngambek.

"ancamanmu nggak bakal berguna kalau Naruko sudah memutuskan sesuatu." Jelas Attakai.

"biarin. Pokoknya Naru tidak bakal ngomong sama nee-chan seminggu kalau nee-chan masih membuntuti Naru." Seru Naruto ngotot. Diluar dugaan, wajah Naruko langsung memucat. 'apa? Seminggu tidak berbicara sama Naru-chan? Yang benar saja? Satu hari tidak bicara aja tidak enak, apalagi seminggu?' batin Naruko gusar. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia memenuhi permintaan adik perempuannya itu.

"hah~ aku mengalah. Aku tidak bakal buntuti kamu lagi, kok." Kata Naruko tidak rela.

"yey!" sorak Naruto. kemudian makan malam mereka dilanjutkan.

"oh iya, Naru-chan. Besok kita latihan lagi sennin mode level dua. Jadi bersiaplah. Dan Konan-chan, besok kamu mau kembali ke Amegakure?" ucap Attakai setelah beberapa saat hening.

"iya, aku ingin menjenguk rumahku dan temanku." Ucap Konan.  
"Nagato dan Yahiko nii, ya Konan nee?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari Konan.

"apa perlu diantar Jiraiya-chan?" tanya Attakai.

"tidak perlu, jii-san. Nanti merepotkan. Lagi pula aku kan bisa jaga diriku sendiri." Jawab Konan.

"baiklah, lain kali bawa temanmu tadi, ya." Ucap Attakai yang membuat Konan sedikit tersentak. Kemudian ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

"emmm.. jii-san. Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama tempat kita latihan dulu? Yang kolam itu, apa punya nama? Apa namanya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"nama kolam itu adalah kolam kebenaran. Nama yang bagus, kan?" jawab Attakai.

"Hm" sahut Naruto mengerti.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Oyasumi minna!" sahut Attakai yang sudah selesai makan malam dan beranjak masuk kedalam kamar.

"oyasuminasai, jii-san" sahut NaruNaru bebarengan.

"hoaahm kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, Naru-chan, Naruko, Jiraiya-sensei. oyasumi" Ucap Konan sambil menguap. Kemudian semuanya kembali ke kamara masing-masing untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Burung berkicau riang dan penghuni rumah attakai sudah bangun semua. Karena dini hari tadi Konan sudah berangkat kembali ke Ame. Jadi semuanya bangun untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sekarang mereka tampak sedang sarapan. Setelah sarapan, mereka langsung menuju ketempat rahasia Atakai yang dulu.

"nah, Naruto. Silahkan kau coba lagi." ucap Attakai.

"Ganbatte. Naruto!" seru Naruko memberi semangat. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Kemudian ia melakukan ritual yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"berapa kalipun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku. "

"yo, yami! Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Naruto menyapa.

"apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak merasakan keberadaanmu disini." Ucap Yami Naruto dingin.

"aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, inikan kolam kebenaran. Aku akan berkonsentrasi untuk menunjukkannya." Ucap Naruto seraya menggenggam telapak tangannya sendiri. Kemudian muncullah huruf kanji diatas Naruto. Yami Naruto terbelalak sebentar melihatnya.

"ini adalah tanda tanganku, peristiwa di kedai ramen saat itu." ucap Naruto lagi.

FLASHBACK

"Uzumaki Naruto. sang Pahlawan Konoha. Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" tanya seorang pengunjung kedai ichiraku.

"oh, ya. Anakku sangat mengagumimu. Bolehkah aku mendapatkan tanda tanganmu? Anakku pasti sangat senang nanti." Tanya pengunjung lainnya.

"ehehehehe… aku tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini." Ucap Naruto sambil merona.

"huh?" respon kedua pengunjung yang ternyata dua orang chunin Konoha tersebut bingung.

"… dan sebenarnya.. aku belum punya tanda tangan." Jawab Naruto masih malu-malu.

FLASHBACK END

"apa peduliku dengan semua itu. apa kau lupa saat mereka memperlakukan kita dulu, mereka mengabaikan kita, mengacuhkan, memukul, mencaci, bahkan ingin membunuh kita! Apa kau lupa dengan semua itu? apa kau masih mempercayai mereka serelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita?" bentak Yami Naruto.

"benar, mereka memang melakukan itu kepada kita. aku masih mempercayai mereka. Namun, sebelum aku mempercayai orang lain. Ada seseorang yang harus kupercayai dahulu. Aku harus mempercayai diriku sendiri, ttebayo. Ero-sennin, Attakai jii-san, sensei alis tebal, alis tebal, paman gurita. Mereka mempercayai diri mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak ragu akan pilihan mereka." Ucap Naruto mantap. Teringat tentang masa lalunya membuat luka lama terbuka kembali.

"hiks hiks hiks kau tahu? Sakit sekali rasanya? Hiks hiks. Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Apa aku hanya menjadi kutukan untukmu?" tanya Yami Naruto keras sambil tetap menangis.

"berkatmu aku bertambah kuat. Atas bantuanmu aku bisa sampai sejauh ini. Kau mengajariku tentang rasa sakit yang akan membimbingku." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"lalu aku harus melakukan apa sekarang hah!" teriak Yami Naruto sembari berlari menerjang Naruto.

"oh, itu mudah." Kata Naruto santai.

'bruk'

"kau tinggal menjadi diriku saja. Karena kau adalah aku. Terimakasih atas segalanya sampai sekarang." Bisik Naruto ditelinga Yami Naruto lembut. Perlahan tubuh Yami Naruto yang menegang perlahan releks siring dengan menghilangnya wujudnya.

"arigatou, Yami" lirih Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali kealam nyata dan Naruko yang melihatnya bersorak kegirangan

"kau berhasil, Naruto!" teriak Naruko.

"yosh" respon Naruto yang pastinya sambil nyengir kuda.

"baiklah. Sekarang kita akan memulai tahap kedua latihan ini" ucap Attakai dengan nada serius. Otomatis Naruto dan Naruko juga ikut serius. Kemudian Attakai berjalan ketempat Naruto. Kemudian ia memutar kakinya kekanan dan tiba-tiba air didepannya terbelah dan menunjukkan sebuah lorong bawahtanah yang hanya disinari obor. 'hah? Tempat rahasia lagi?' batin Naruto dan Naruko shock. Memang ada berapa ruang rahasia dirumah Attakai ini, ya. Hanya tuhan dan Attakai yang tahu.

"ayo" perintah Attakai. Kemudian mereka masuk kelorong tersebut hingga mencapai dasarnya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati ruangan yang sama luasnya dengan ruangan tadi masih dengan relief-relief rikudou sennin dan sejarah shinobi namun ada satu dinding yang menutupinya dan sebuah patung kepala singa di dinding tersebut ditambah patung-patung tanpa kepala disekelilingnya. 'bahkan sama luasnya' batin Naruto kagum. 'aku tak tahu jika jii-san mempunyai ruangan seindah ini' batin Naruko juga kagum.

"nah, Naruto. Sekarang giliranmu dahulu. Masukkan kepalamu pada patung kepala itu. jika tidak ada kegelapan dihatimu, maka pintu itu akan terbuka lebar. Namun jika ada sedikit saja kegelapan dihatimu, maka patung itu akan mencabik kepalamu. Patung-patung disini bukan hanya hiasan saja, itu adalah tubuh para Senju terpilih yang gagal melewati pintu ini" kata Attakai panjang lebar. Seketika itu Naruto dan Naruko menelan ludah dan Naruto juga memegangi lehernya.

"terlalu berbahaya. biarkan aku saja, Naruto" ucap Naruko akhirnya.

"tidak bisa, Naruko". Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh para jinchuriki atau keturunan Senju asli. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa membukanya." Potong Attakai.

"kalau begitu pakai kagebunshin." Ucap Naruko lagi.

"cara bodoh seperti itu tidak akan berguna juga. tempat ini suci dan dijaga leluhur Senju secara turun-temurun." Kata Attakai lagi.

"kalau begitu tidak usah saja, Naruto. Ini ter.." ucap Naruko terpotong

"tidak apa-apa, Ruko nee. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kita datang kesini untuk berlatih senjutsu level dua, bukan?" potong Naruto. Kemudian ia memasukkan kepalanya ke mulut patung tersebut. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Naruko. Jeda sejenak, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Naruto.

"aaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh" teriak Naruto keras. Mendengarnya Naruko panik.

"Naruto!" teriak Naruko. Namun tidak dijawab Naruto.

Tzuzuku!

Yo! Bagaimana ceritanya? Masihkah kambuh penyakit saya? Apa fict ini jelek? Bagus? Keren? Gaje? Oh iya, saya menerima kritik, saran, flame, dan apapun itu. gomen kalau molor puuuuooooool updatenya. oke, mari kita lihat balasan reviewnya.

Arramsye. Ryudyezavfiin :

Ya, lama gak jumpa. Yoroshiku!

Oke! Akan saya pijarkan maha karya seniku. Yaitu #Deidara: ledakan! Blar! Blar! Blar! Author gosong. Iya, arramsye-san juga kobarkan api masa mudanya, ya! *cliiiing…..* arigatou reviewnya!

Nauchi Kirika – chan :

Arigatou, Nauchi-san. Ini lanjutanya. Gomen baru update setelah dua minggu #readers: ini sudah lebih dari DUA MINGGU TAHU! DUA MINGGU!. Oke, terus read n review, ya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Kai anbu(chapter 5) :

Halo juga . hehehe gomen banyak misstyponya. Tapi tenang, kalau chapter 6 keatas saya rasa sudah lebih berkurang. Dan saya usahakan diperbaiki.

Arigatou sarannya anbu-san. Akan saya usahakan agar fict ini lebih baik kedepannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Mitsuka sakurai :

Wah! Arigatou mitsuka-san. Gak pa pa. ini lanjutannya.

Yondaime Namikaze Fadil :

Hehehe…. Gomen. Soalnya biar lebih penasaran #plak (bilang aja kalo gak tahu harus diputus dimana!). oke ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Akira No Shikigawa :

Gomen… di chapter ini kayaknya SasuNarunya juga sedikit. Mungkin chapter berikutnya akan saya tambah. Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Tsunayoshi yuzuru :

Attakai itu OC. Gomen kalo belum dituliskan di warning. Mungkin kedepannya ada banyak OC. Mungkin. Akan saya usahakan lebih dipanjangkan ceritanya. Oke, ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Hime koyuki 099 :

Hehehe.. gomen. Saya memang sudah akut penyakitnya. Kalo dibilang ,sih sudah stadium akhir #bugh ! chapter ini SasuNaru nya gak bakal saya putus,kok. Ya kan? Tenang #halah! Arigatou reviewnya! 

monkey D nico :

ya! Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Blue-senpai :

Udah baca kan? Sasukenya gak mati, kok. Kalo mati, kasihan Naru-chan, kan. Dan sasuke masih kabur terus. Masih malu dengan Naru-chan. Oke, ini lanjutannya n Arigatou reviewnya!

EstrellaNamikaze :

Hehehe…# nyali author di kutuk dong, nanti yang lanjutin nih fict siapa? Gomen baru update. Akan saya usahakan update kilat. Terima kasih, ya ambulance nya. Tepat waktu sekali datangnya. Sasuke nggak sadar yang dilawan Naruto karena yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai Naruto itu laki-laki. Jadi nggak nyadar, deh. Trus dia kan dingin kayak kutub selatan # di amaterasu Sasuke. Jadi nggak peduli, deh. Dan ya. Kurama akan pakai mode kyuubi. Namkun masih dalam bentuk manusia. Cuma diselimuti chakra merah saja. Arigatou reviewnya!

Kirika No Karin :

Heh? Gak bisa login? Saya juga pernah mengalaminya, Kirika-san. Itu juga menjadi penyebab saya telat update juga selain tugas sekolah. Hehehe.

Arigatou Kirika-san. Memang, kalau dingat-ingat ff ini memang mirip dengan ff yang lainnya. Tapi saya mengusahakan agar alur dan ceritanya melenceng jauh dari ff yang lain. Dan yang pasti akan semakin mebuat perbedaan yang berwarna tentunya. Gyahahaha #plak. Hehehe. Arigatou reviewnya.

Konoha robiie :

Oke! Ini lanjutannya, gih! Happy reading and arigatou reviewnya!

Rizki sabaku :

Oke! Ini kelanjutannya! Tetap menunggu kelanjutannya, ya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Dan kakato senju

Oke! Arigatou pujian and reviewnya! Mantaaaaaaaaaaaap

Fitri haruno :

Arigatou, fitri-san. Keep read and review, ya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Namikaze anwar :

Whoooa arigatou anwar-san. Cerita ini menarik tho? Nggak nyangka. Arigatou reviewnya!

Anbo fox :

Oke! Saya usahakan update kilat! Arigatou reviewnya!

Gazebo botak :

Oke! Banyak yang bilang RukoSame nya seru. Arigatou reviewnya!

Ranzi uzumaki :

Hehehe gomen. Ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Dobe usuratonkachi:

Oke akan saya usahakan, ttebayo! Arigatou reviewnya!

Nidaime anzhar :

Oke ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Nitya-chan :

Oke, ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviaewnya!

Luka :

Hahaha g.. gomen kalau ngegantung. jadi kebiasaan. #plak.

Oke terus baca, ya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Kakuzu no koruptor:

Hahaha. Mungkin Kakuzu akan muncul dua atau tiga chapter kedepan. Dan mungkin akan mempunyai peranan penting. Ups! Malah bikin spoiler, deh. Hehehe. Arigatou reviewnya!

Menma uzumaki :

Oke! Akan saya usahakan mengungguli yondaime, ttebayo! #heleh! 'Dug'. Arigatou reviewnya!

Rian shimura :

Oke ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Amra akatsuki :

Hehehe. Arigatou amra-san. # author melayang 'plak' keep read and review, ya. Arigatou reviewnya!

Haruno sakura :

Di chapter ini Sasuke kayaknya nggak baik deh. Biar tahu rasa ditinggal Naru-chan. Gyahahahaha *gila*. Arigatou reviewnya!

Rio ryuu :

hehehe arigatou rio-san. Nih lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya!  
guest :

oke! Saya usahakan update kilat dengan semangat masa muda! *cliiing* silau! Arigatou reviewnya!

Jaka jekek :

Arigatou jaka-san. Hahhaa gomen. Dikit,ya Naruto and Sasukenya? Tenang, di chapter ini SasuNaru mendominasi, kok. Arigatou reviewnya!

Andi namikaze :

Ya, mulai saat ini saya hanya membalas review yang tidak login di fictsnya. Yang login saya balas lewat PM. Arigatou reviewnya!

Lela chubbi :

Oke ini lanjutan ceritanya moga memuaskan. Arigatou reviewnya!

Raffi no rinnegan :

oke ini update-nya! Arigatou reviewnya!

siti fatimah :  
kalau dichaoter ini kayaknya tidak, deha. Mungkin harus disucikan ama Hidan kali. Hahaha. Arigatou reviewnya!

minato uzumaki :

wokeh. Chap ini juga ada pertarungannya, lho. Semoga puas. Arigatou reviewnya!

Dewii permatasari :

Seruu? Di chap ini ada pertarungannya juga semoga puas. Arigatou reviewnya!

Ending ambarwati :

Oke, ini lanjutannya. Jempol satunya minjem tetangga, ya. Hahaha. Arigatou reviewnya!

Ariyanto :

Oke, saya usahakan update kilat! Arigatou reviewnya!

Hefi susianti :

Oke, ini lanjutannya! Arigatou reviewnya!

Aditya :

Itu akan dijawab chapter depan(11). Oke, arigatou reviewnya!

Lilik musholikin :

Oke! Saya juga kasihan sama si ikan asin #disamehada Kisame. Hahaha. Arigatou reviewnya!

Putro nugroho :  
oke! SasuNaru nggak ada battlenya kaena saya kasihan mereka! (halah! ngomong aja kalo nggak bisa!). arigatou reviewnya!

Hatake ramadhan :

Jawabannya ada dichap ini. Gomen kalau tidak jelas. Munggkin kepalak. Hahaha. Arigatou reviewnya!

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

A/N: yo! Gomen lemot updatenya! Seperti biasa selalu sibuk dengan segunung tugas sekolah. Hahaha. Oke bagaimana ceritanya? Seru? Lucu? Tegang? Gaje? Jelek? Lalu, bagaimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya, ya? Review n review please! See you next chapter!

SSS Rank Secret

Yellow Uzumaki


End file.
